Run For It
by LilacLoves
Summary: Adria is the daughter of Aro, forced to flee from her home in Volterra, she finds Jacob. Can they escape the dark faith Aro has planned for her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so be gentle! Would love to hear thoughts on what you think or what you would like to happen. In this story there's no Bella and I'm not sure yet if the Cullen family will make an appearance. I don't own any of Twilight or it's characters, just Tess and Adria. Thanks! LilacLoves

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

It was dark, it was always dark here. I rushed through the halls of the castle, my fitted black silk gown brushing off the floor as I went. Father had summoned and it was never a good idea to keep him waiting. I could hear people talking in the grand hall even though I was still far from reaching the room. One of the perks of being born to a human mother and a vampire father, every one of your senses was heightened to a supernatural level. I turned into the last corridor and pushed the great oak doors open revealing a room full of vampires. Oh goody. As I entered, silence descended as all eyes turned towards me. I had grown accustomed to this reaction from people, I suppose it was down to what I was. Being a half vampire half human was not common, it had been thought to be impossible, yet here I was. Even from looking at me you could tell something was different. I had the long dark brown hair and emerald green eyes of my human mother but the pale white, vampire complexion of my father. One of the many questions I had been asked in the past was if I drank blood and the answer was, thankfully, no. The only difference between me and a normal human was I was stronger and faster, another few of my vampire traits.

I headed towards the platform at the head of the room where my father sat looking breath taking as always with a welcoming smile on his face, his raven black hair neatly tied behind him and his red eyes watching my every step. He was beyond handsome and looked as if he had stepped right out of a renaissance painting. However, I knew under that smile was a man of evil beyond words, a man who saw me as nothing more than something to use in his thirst for more power. My father's name was Aro and he was head of the Volturi, what you could call the royal family of vampires, and I was his daughter Adria, though I hate to admit it. As I approached I could feel a sense of excitement radiating from him, another one of his famous surprises was clearly on the way. I hate my father's surprise's , the last one he had given was to tell me that on my eighteenth birthday he would be changing me into a vampire. It was, as he said, "The perfect age to become ageless." My eighteenth birthday was a mere four days away and little did he know that I had no intention of becoming a full vampire. To feed on people, to use and kill others, to lust after power as they all did, the thought sickened me. But what could I do, my father was probably the most powerful man in the world, to disobey a man like that was never a good idea. I finally reached the platform and my father stood and extended his hand, escorting me to my seat on his right-hand side. I sat and waited, knowing that something I wouldn't like was coming.

"My dear friends, for those of you who don't know, this is my beautiful daughter Adria, the one and only half vampire half human to walk the earth," he announced, smiling broadly. "Now that she has joined us I can make the announcement that I am so very excited about." He paused and again scanned the room, letting the crowd of friends and those belonging to the Volturi guard wait in anticipation for his next words. A feeling of dread was settling over me as I waited, along with the others, to hear what was coming.

"As you all know, there has been some…conflict, with a coven of vampires in Venice that has had us quite worried for some time but I am pleased to say that they have decided to come here, to Volterra, and join us so that we can greater rule the vampire world and never have to worry of humans realising our existence." With this there was a round of applause. Aro beamed down at them, revelling in their adoration. "Thank you everyone, thank you. Now, if I could ask for silence," and the whole room went deathly quiet, awaiting his next words. "There is more," he grinned before turning to me and again extending his hand. I arose and move to stand beside him, the feeling of dread expanding through my entire body until even my toes tingled.

"I have decided to solidify this alliance with the Guiseppe coven with something ever-powerful…marriage." My head snapped up, to stare at Aro in disbelief. He squeezed my hand without looking at me, a warning. I stayed quiet and could feel my eyes begin to water so I returned to staring at the floor while blinking furiously trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Drake, leader of the Guiseppe coven, please come forward," Aro called formally. I saw movement in the crowd and looked up to see a well-built vampire coming towards us. He had brown hair slightly lighter than mine and piercing red eye's which were fixed on me, along with what could only be described as a sick smile, it made me feel like trembling in fear. He couldn't have been more than twenty two or twenty three when he was turned into a vampire but I could tell from his presence that he had to be almost two hundred years old now. He arrived at the foot of the platform and waited for Aro to finish his speech.

"I am delighted with this arrangement and the wedding shall take place after Adria has finished her transition into our kind. And now…we dance!" he finished. I looked down at Drake and he held out his hand to me. I tried to back away but Aro held me firm and pushed me forwards. I looked back at him and his eyes were now ice cold, no sign of the warmth that had inhabited them mere moments ago. "Adria, do not keep your fiancé waiting," he said, slowly and clearly. I was to obey or there would be consequences. I turned back to Alec who was waiting expectantly and slowly descended the steps leading off the platform. I reached him and he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. His touch was ice cold, making me shiver.

"I am quite happy with how this has all turned out, aren't you my darling," he said in a velvety but sinister voice.

"I am _not _your darling," I spat, trying and failing to control my temper. With that he pulled me closer as we began to dance. I tried to pull out of his grip but it was like fighting against steel, I wasn't going anywhere.

"Ah, but you are my dear Adria. You see, you are part of the deal that will settle the feud between our two families, and it is quite a splendid deal if I do say so myself," he replied, looking me up and down, making me feel sick to my stomach.

"Well it's a pity I don't find it so splendid!" I retorted, putting as much venom in my voice as I could muster. He tightened his grip on my hand making me gasp and have to stop myself from crying out.

"Now, now Adria, behave will you. I will not have my mood dampened on this happy occasion. We will be married by the end of the week so you will just have to grow accustomed to the idea, I know I have." He smiled before pulling me even closer. With our faces now side by side he reached down and I could feel his lips skim my neck. "You smell so delicious my love, I wonder if anyone would notice if I just had a taste," he hissed, his eye's turning a dark red as his lips hovered over my pumping veins. I looked around desperately but everyone was dancing and no-one was paying attention to us at that moment. I knew I couldn't call out because Aro would be furious. He was beginning to descend on my neck and I tried to pull away but it was impossible.

"No, please don't!" I begged. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head slightly back, giving him more access. Just as his teeth were about to sink into my skin I felt a tap on my shoulder. Drake straightened immediately and I turned to see Tess, one of my father's guards standing behind me.

"I am to escort you back to your chambers now Adria, your father wants you to get your beauty sleep, you have an exciting week ahead of you," she said in her eerily quiet voice. Tess was one of the few people i considered a friend here in Volterra, she had all the abilities of a regular vampire, speed, strength, etc. However, her's were just that little bit more heightened, she's was always that little bit faster, stronger, better hearing. Because of this, Aro had ordered her recruitment, against her will. We bonded straight away over being mutually used by Aro. I was walking away with her when Drake grabbed my hand and spun me to face him before whispering "I will see you very soon Adria, and I look forward to having you all to myself," and kissing my hand. I was too afraid to reply and simply turned and rushed away. I had always thought I could never fear anyone as much as I fear my father, but Drake was doing a good job of changing my mind. I was now days away from becoming a vampire and being expected to kill and feed on innocents and now, on top of all that, I had a crazy, psychopathic fiancé. I had two options. I could do as I was ordered and live out my life as the monster everyone here wanted me to be while being married to an even bigger monster or…I could escape. There was no decision to make, I had to get out of here, and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of twilight or it's characters, just Adria and Tess. Please review! Thanks, lilacloves

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"You realise this won't be easy, their not just going to let you disappear!"

I knew I could trust Tess but this negative attitude was not helping things! Her shoulder length black hair glistened in the candle light outside my bedroom, her red eye's and white skin a startling contrast.

"Tess I can't stay here, I can't marry him!" my eye's started to fill with tears and Tess's expression softened. She grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know you can't. I'll help you but you have to do everything I say, we have to make sure you disappear," she whispered, glancing up and down the hall making sure no one could hear us.

That's when the planning started, over the next three days Tess got me the documents I would need, all in a false name, and a train ticket…

"Where's Forks?" I asked, two hours before I was set to leave. My eighteenth birthday was tomorrow and I didn't want to stick around and wait for my final death.

"That doesn't matter, there's people there that I know and trust, people that Aro doesn't know I'm acquainted to. You can stay there for a few months but you'll have to move on soon, you'll be on your own from there," she replied, helping me pack my bag. "I'm sorry it's not for long but I don't want to put these people in more danger then their already in." It was then it started to sink in. I was leaving the place I knew as home, even if all the memories weren't exactly pleasant. I was going out into a world that I knew barely anything about. How was I going to do this, could I really pull this off? Tess could probably sense my unease as she glided away from my suitcase to stand in front of me.

"Adria, it's not too late to change your mind but remember what your giving up. This is your freedom we're talking about, as well as your morality. I know your worried but anything's better then this right?"

"What about you, what if they know you helped me?" I asked. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to Tess because of me.

"Don't worry, I covered all my tracks, besides, I'm too valuable to the guard to get rid of. If they are suspicious about me they'll check anywhere I might of sent you but, like I said, they don't know about Forks, or the Blacks," she replied, consoling me..

"The Blacks?"

"They are the family you are going to live with for a while, now finish packing!" she urged, gently pushing me towards my closet.

We waited until dark before sneaking out. We walked through the winding streets of Volterra, the moon perched high in the sky, feeling like a spotlight trained right on us. Before I knew it we were at the train station and it was time to say goodbye. Tess took my hand and I felt her press something hard into it. I looked down to see a phone.

"It's only for emergencies, if I need to contact you or you need me. Remember Adria, just emergencies," she emphasised. Then she smiled and I felt the tears start to form. We embraced and I clutched her as if I was holding on for dear life. We stood there for a few moments, knowing they were our last together. My trains soon departure was announced over the intercom, making us step apart."

"Thank you for everything Tess, I couldn't have done this without you," I whispered.

"Good luck Adria, I hope you get the life you deserve," she replied, the honesty in her eye's making my heart heavy with the thought I would never see my best friend again.

"I wish you could come with me," I croaked, tears now streaming down my face freely.

"Me too, but my duty is here, I belong here," she shrugged. "Maybe someday we will be able to visit each other risk free," she uttered hopefully, and with that thought in mind, I boarded the train to my new life, looking back to see Tess retreating into the shadows.

The trip was all a blur. there were trains and a very long boat ride before catching a bus, but i was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice anything going on around me. Everything that could go wrong played out in my head, Aro finding out Tess helped me and punishing her, being found immediately, not surviving outside of the castle walls that i had known as my prison for the last eighteen years. It was my birthday and all i could think about was what would be happening if i'd stayed where i was. I would probably be in transition now, going through that burning sensation that i had heard about for three days before being married off to Drake, something i was afraid to even imagine. What had Aro thought once he found out i was missing? What would he do? What would Drake do? I shivered from everything but the cold and looked out of the bus window trying to distract myself. We were just passing a large rock with "Welcome to Forks" etched into it. We passed through a small town dotted with houses and shops before passing through a forest and entering what must be the place Tess had said the Blacks lived, The Reservation. There was trees surrounding the large expanse of the Reservation and a long stretch of beach could be seen in the distance. The bus finally pulled to a stop on a street lined with shops and a market place. I grabbed my bag and descended the steps, looking around without even knowing what i was looking for. That's when i saw him. He was dark skinned with short and unkempt jet black hair, tall and broad with an athletic build. He was Native American, obviously close to my age. He approached me, his face expressionless, however, when he opened his perfectly pouty lips, there was no denying the venom behind his deep, velvety voice.

"I guess your princess bloodsucker. I'm Jacob Black, your going to be staying with my family until it's safe for you to be on your way, let's go, your late," he snapped before turning on his heel and marching towards his truck, not even bothering to see if i was following. What had i gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of Twilight or it's characters

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

The drive only lasted a few minutes but, it might as well of been an eternity. Jacob didn't utter a work the moment I got in the truck. Every move he made was full of tension, from honking his horn at everything to shoving around his gear stick as if it had done him a personal injustice. I tried to think of something to say but came up with nothing so, I resigned myself to staring out the window at the beautiful landscape around us. It really was breath taking, the perfect amount of forest and open land, it was a far cry from the small and cramped streets of Volterra. Even with my agitated driver I felt a weight lifting off my shoulders. I knew I was far from out of danger but the mere reality of being anywhere other than my home was comforting.

Jacob eventually pulled into a wide driveway that led up to a large cabin. Once he had parked he immediately got out of the car and stomped inside.

"Don't worry about the bag, I've got it," I whispered sarcastically. Weirdly enough, just as I said it Jacob came back outside and, without looking at me, retrieved my bag from the trunk and headed back towards the house. "Thank you," I said through the open window. A grunt was my only reply. I got out of the car just as a man in a wheelchair came out of the front door.

"Hello Adria, I'm Billy Black, glad to see you made it here safe," he said in a deep voice, tinged with age. He had long black hair, the same shade as Jacobs, and sallow skin. He looked to be in his forties. He had a gentle smile on his face and I knew immediately I was going to like him. I answered with a small smile of my own, feeling out of place in this new world. He beckoned with his hand before turning his wheelchair and going inside.

I took a moment to take a deep breath before going inside. The second I walked through the door I was greeted with the scent of fresh bread. A small hall led down to a kitchen and cut off into a living room and a study. I guessed all the bedrooms were up the narrow stairs. There was picture's everywhere of friends and family. Many were Native American, sharing the same dark hair and strong features. They were all smiling, looking happy and blissful. I felt a tinge of jealousy but extinguished it. Just because I didn't have what you called the perfect life doesn't mean others shouldn't. I could hear activity in the kitchen and walked down the hall towards it. Jacob was sitting at the table, situated next to a glass sliding door, his back to me. Billy was by the counter waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Tea Adria?" he asked, oozing friendliness.

"Yes please," I smiled again. I wasn't the type to smile often but, Billy seemed like the kind of person who brought happiness out in people. "There's a lot for us to discuss Adria," he continued, pouring my tea and bringing it to me. "Tess didn't exactly tell us the whole story of how you've come to be here, except that your high up in the Volturi and trying to escape." I was about to argue the fact that I wasn't in the Volturi by choice but thought it best to leave it. The less they knew the better. Billy obviously shared the same views. "This is probably best, for everyone's protection," he said, glancing over at Jacob, obviously worried about his son. I felt the lump of guilt growing in my throat yet again. Billy could obviously read the expression on my face as he maneuvered himself so he was right in front of me, a sympathetic look on his face. "Don't worry Adria, we're happy to help." I could have sworrn I heard a scoff come from Jacob's direction as he said that. "It's perfectly safe here so we don't want you to worry, and we insist you stay at least a few months. It won't be safe for you to travel right away, we must wait till the search dies down a little." With that he patted my hand and headed towards the living room. Before he left the room, he called over his shoulder, "Jacob, show Adria her room and get her settled in would you?" and with that he was gone. I could see Jacob's shoulders slump before he slipped out of his seat and sidled past me, not saying a word. I presumed I was supposed to follow and headed up the stairs after him. He came to the top and turned left down a corridor containing three doors. The first door he came to was on the left-hand side and he opened it, gesturing for me to go ahead. I walked into a small but comfortable room, painted lilac with a white chair, desk and bedding. There was a large window opposite the bedroom door that looked out over the driveway. It was bright and girly, the opposite of what my room in Volterra was like.

I could hear the shuffling of feet behind me, forgetting for a second that I even had company.

"Billy asked me to decorate it for you, this was all I could come up with," he muttered in his deep, velvety voice. I turned around to look at him, noticing the soft look on his face as his eye's wandered around the room. It reminded me of a look of pride and knew he was proud of the work he'd done on the room. However, the second he noticed me staring his face immediately hardened. "Dinner will be ready soon, I suggest you unpack," he said, all emotion gone from his voice. It almost sounded like the cold and detached way Aro spoke, sending shivers down my spine. I wondered what Jacob would think if he knew exactly how high up I was in the Volturi but pushed the thought from my mind. The guy clearly disliked me so I wasn't going to care what he thought. Jacob turned his back to leave but before he was out the door I spoke up. "Thank you," I whispered, almost afraid he'd snap at me for speaking to him. He stopped and was still, and for a moment, there was complete silence, before he nodded his head and left. I sighed in relief. At least there was a chance we might have the ability to be cordial to each other. I looked around the room again, noticing my bag by the bed and got to work unpacking.

About an hour later I heard Billy call up the stairs that dinner was ready. We all ate at the table in silence. You could have cut the tension with a knife, not that Billy noticed, eating his lasagne like he was the happiest person in the world. I couldn't stop myself from sneaking glances at Jacob. He was extremely good looking, having the dark hair and long eyelashes that girls swooned over. However, it was his brown eyes that caught my attention. They were that perfect shade of dark chocolate, making avoiding gazing into them almost impossible. I tried to avoid boys as much as possible, especially after living through unwanted advances from men in Volterra, but I could see the attraction that Jacob probably held for other girls. Although I wasn't interested in a romance of any sort, it was a shame he hated my guts, I would have liked to be friends with Jacob. Someone as emotional as him was definitely a breath of fresh air.

"I've enrolled you in the high school on the reserve Adria, it would attract attention if you didn't attend school. You start next week," Billy said casually, out of the blue. I could feel my jaw drop. High school! I'd spent all of my life around vampires that weren't exactly my own age, how was I going to survive high school? Jacob looked up to see the distraught expression on my face and I saw the corners of his lips lift into a vindictive smile. Forget what I thought earlier, I hate Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight or any of it's characters, please R and R! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

The week passed faster than I would have liked. By Monday morning the feeling of unease about high school had lodged permanently in my throat. Jacob and I hadn't spoken at all, which was fine with me, but i became closer to Billy every day. For once, I fretted over what to wear, finally deciding on simple jeans and a dark purple sweater. Next was the hair, up or down? In the end I just gave it a quick brush and left it falling down my back in its natural loose curls. Jacob beeped the horn so, I grabbed my new schoolbag using some of the large amount of money I'd stolen out of Aro's account before I'd left, and headed downstairs. Billy wished me luck and, with that, I was in the car with Jacob heading off for my first day.

The atmosphere in the car was tense and silent. I knew the car ride would be less than five minutes but I couldn't stand this awkward friction between us any longer.

"So Jacob…what's the reserve high school like," I asked, trying to break the ice. He was silent for so long that, for a moment, I thought he wasn't going to reply at all. Just as I was about to resort to staring out the window again, he muttered something. "Pardon," I asked.

"It's fine," he replied, in a curt manner, obviously not interested in keeping up a conversation. I wasn't letting up that easy.

"Any tips for a newbie?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. With that Jacob turned the car abruptly, parking it on the side of the main road going through the reservation. He snapped off his seatbelt and turned so he was looking directly at me. He was glaring again, an expression he only had when I was around.

"Look Adria, we're not friends, we're not going to be friends. You have to be here for a while to escape whatever your running from and that's fine but, I hate vampires, and anything to do with vampires. Tess asked me to be okay with this and I'm trying, but I'm not going to pretend to be best friends with you because I hate everything you represent." With that, Jacob started up the car again and went on driving as if nothing had happened. I could feel my eye's well up but I quickly stopped it from going further. It took more than that to make me cry. I kept getting the nagging feeling that Jacob would feel differently if he knew the whole story but, who was I kidding? When he looked at me, all he saw was the Volturi. I still didn't know how he and Billy knew about vampires, or their connection to Tess, but I knew there was a deep hatred for vampires there, and for Jacob, that meant a deep hatred for me too. Right as I came to this conclusion, the car stopped. I took in my surroundings and realised we were in a large parking lot facing a large red brick building that must have been the school.

Getting out of the car, I felt the cold breeze against my face and closed my eyes for a moment feeling a moment of peace.

"The office is that way, they'll bring you up to date with your classes." I looked over at Jacob and he was staring at me curiously, a look of confusion on his face. He quickly glanced away and walked off, not looking back. Shaking my head I started to head in the general direction Jacob had pointed out, head down, just praying that today wouldn't get any worse.

As I reached the door labelled "Office" I could already feel the stares of the other students in the parking lot. Mutterings about who I was were something I had expected. The wolf whistles were not. In Volterra everyone was very reserved and cordial, I wasn't used to this laid back way of life. Wolf whistling at a girl never happened where I came from, courting and marriage happened where I came from. I looked over to where the source of most of the wolf whistles were coming from and found a group of guys staring my way, smiling and waving. Jacob was standing with them, his arm around a dark skinned girl, looking like he wanted to kill his friends. I gave them a small nod, not knowing what else to do, and opened the door. I was greeted by the slight smell of lavender as I entered a small but comfortable office with a large desk and a kind-looking elderly woman sitting behind it. She had dark grey hair, pinned on top of her hair, soft features, cream coloured skin and light blue eyes. She smiled up at me from behind her small glasses and I would have guessed she was around sixty years old.

"Hello, you must be Adria," she greeted me. Seeing as the Reservation was such a small town, I wasn't surprised she knew I was new.

"Yeah that's me, nice to meet you," I held out my hand for her to shake. After giving me a curious look she took my hand gently and gave it a small squeeze. Obviously people my age didn't act this way, I would have to work on that.

"I'm Helen," she replied. "I understand you're a family friend of the Blacks. I've got your schedule here and a map of the building so you can find all of your classes. Here's your locker number and lock, if you need anything else whatsoever, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled up at me encouragingly before going back to her computer. as i was leaving i caught her sneaking extra glances at me. This didn't surprise me as i knew my white skin, dark hair and green eye's were quite unique. People often complimented my looks but i always saw them as yet another connection to my father, a connection i didn't want. I shook my head, refusing to think about the problems i was running from and exited the office. Finding my locker was easy enough, my first class, proved to be more difficult. As I walked down yet another hall I was beginning to lose hope when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to come face to face with one of the wolf-whistlers, a.k.a Jacob's friend.

"Hi," he smiled with his pearly white teeth, looking down at me from the good foot taller he was than me in height. He had a strong jaw and his dark hair glistened in the artificial light of the school hallway, his light brown eye's looking me up and down appraisingly. Usually this would tick me off but he had such a friendly face, it was hard to take offence. "I'm Embry, your staying with Jacob right? Need help finding a class or something?" he asked, smiling again, reminding me of a complete happy-go-lucky guy.

"Now that you mention it, I am completely lost," I smiled back, and we headed the opposite way I had been going, Embry talking the whole time. He was part of the football team, something that seemed to be impressive here so I tried to look interested. He'd known Jacob since they were kids and was single, he had managed to convey all this information in a conversation that had only lasted around three minutes.

"You don't happen to know what's going on with him do you, he's been acting weird lately," he asked of Jacob.

"Um, ya maybe it's just all that testosterone," I offered. It was a bad joke but Embry laughed heartily anyway, I was liking him more by the minute. He directed me to the door of a classroom where the teacher had already begun the lesson. He leaned down, looking me in the eye. I could smell a slight scent of lemon soap coming from him as he whispered, "Good luck with the rest of your first day, don't get lost on me," and he grinned, turning and walking away. Maybe high school wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

First i would just like to say a huge thanks to BlueStarProductions and ariel oceans for being the first to review this story and reassuring me that i'm not writing a load of crap so thank you so much guys! Please read and review, whether it's criticism or whatever it's all helpful. Thanks and hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Walking into the classroom, a hush fell over the students. I knew it was a small town but this was getting beyond ridiculous! I was expecting most of the students to be of Native American descent but there was people of all nationalities.

"Hey sexy," a blonde, blue eyed boy sitting in front of me said, leaning towards me over his desk.

"Hello and goodbye," I replied and headed towards the teacher's desk. I thought Volterra was bad? I could hear the guy being jeered at by his friends and tried to hide my triumphant smirk. I handed my pink slip to the teacher, waiting to get introduced to the class. He was a middle-aged man in a suit that was probably older than me with an attitude that told me he wasn't particularly fond of his job.

"Everyone, this is Adria, make her feel welcome and…take your seat," he muttered using the dullest voice I'd ever heard. Realising I'd been dismissed I headed towards the seat he had indicated. It wasn't until I sat down and looked to my left that I realised I was next to the girl Jacob had had his arm around just this morning. I also noted the glare she was sending my way. She was very ethnic looking, Greek if I had to guess. She had dark hair cut in a bob with a severe fringe and eyeliner rimmed eyes that added to her aura of freakishly intimidating.

"Hi, I'm Adria," I introduced myself, using my friendliest smile. There was no return smile, she sighed, looking down at the magazine in her hand, lazily flicking through the pages.

"Leah," she drawled, using such a distant an uninterested voice that it must have been practiced. After a moment of uncertainty I continued.

"So…you know Jacob?" I asked, trying to find an ice breaker. She looked at me then. The look of contempt would have been enough to make others blanch but I wasn't going to let myself be intimidated so easily. Still holding my gaze, she slowly lifted her finger to her mouth and licking it before aggressively turning another page. My confidence began to waver but I forced myself to stare back until she answered my question. She sighed again before replying, "Yeah he's my boyfriend, anything else?" she turned back to her magazine before I could reply. I didn't think I had ever met someone so rude but, at that moment the class started, leaving me little time to dwell on this odd exchange. The second the bell rang, Leah snapped her biology book shut and marched out. I was left to stare after her, feeling dejected. I couldn't be sure if she always acted that way or it was just toward me. I shook my head slightly before gathering my books and heading to my next class. The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful. I was made go to tutors my entire life so I found the classes easy enough, it was the other students that were posing the difficulty. Many of the girls seemed to dislike me off the bat. It probably had something to do with the male attention I was getting. It was probably just because I was new and they hardly ever had strangers around here but either way, the girls were not impressed. One guy came up to my desk before math trying to chat me up before being dragged away by his girlfriend, who sent me daggers in the process. By lunchtime I had had enough. People were either being too friendly or not friendly at all. I walked into the cafeteria and queued up for food. Once I had my tray full I glanced around the room. Having the heightened senses that I had, I could hear girls whispereing nasty things about me, "She thinks she's all that," "where'd she even come from anyway?", "seems stuck up to me," etc. I wanted to slump my shoulders and scurry away but my pride wouldn't let me. Instead I looked purposefully around, trying to find somewhere to sit.

"Hey Adria, over here!" I turned to see Embry waving at me from a nearby table, a huge grin on his face showing off his gleaming white teeth. I smiled in return, relief flooding through me, before heading towards him. I sat down in the chair he pulled up for me, beside him, before glancing around the table. "Adria, this is Hazel, I think you have French together?" He was indicating the girl sitting on my right. She had long, auburn hair a little past her shoulders and was the epitome of small and petite. She was slightly tanned, bringing out the blue in her eyes. She grinned at me and seemed friendly enough. Two others sat down at the table and I looked up to see Jacob and Leah, holding hands and staring in shock at me. "You obviously know Jacob, and this is his girlfriend Leah, welcome to the table!" Embry went on cheerfully, nudging me playfully. I could see Jacob throwing glares at Embry but he just shrugged them off and continued to smile at me. "So how are you finding you first day?" he asked, leaning towards me, genuinely interested in what I had to say.

"Yeah, has everyone been nice," Hazel asked, staring pointedly at Leah, who just rolled her eye's and continued talking to Jacob.

"Yeah, everyone's been pretty welcoming," I replied smiling at both of them.

"I'll bet," Hazel smirked. When I gave her a confused look she rolled her eye's, but, it was in a much more good-natured way then the kind of eye rolling Leah had going on. "Come on, you must have noticed all the guys are officially obsessed with you, most of them haven't stopped staring since you came into the room." I looked around the room and, admittedly, a few guys looked quickly away but that didn't mean much.

"It's just because I'm new, I'm sure any interest will wear off pretty soon," I replied, beginning to eat my food.

"Doubt it," Hazel exclaimed, nudging my arm playfully. I looked at Embry who was glancing around, not looking too happy. When he caught me staring, however, he smiled again and asked me about my classes. Three of us chatted for the rest of lunch, Jacob and Leah leaving soon after they arrived, probably because of me. I was too happy to care though. I really liked Embry and Hazel. Embry was so kind and friendly. He was one of those endlessly positive people that spread happiness, while Hazel was the definition of plucky, her sarcasm and wit making any conversation interesting. The next class after lunch was French so, after Embry said goodbye, Hazel and I headed off to our lesson. The rest of the day flew by. I found that I had chemistry and French with Hazel while Embry was in my history class. Hazel introduced me to a few of her friends, all who seemed to be nice. There was still the occasional glare off some girls but I tried to ignore it. Once I settled in I was sure that the attention would die down. As I headed out of the school at the end of the day, I couldn't help but smile. All in all, my first day of high school had gone a lot better than anticipated. I had come out the side door of the back building, where art was held and headed towards the corner that led into the parking lot. Just as I reached it, an arm extended in front of me, blocking my way. My heart skipped a beat and, for just a moment, I thought it was Drake. But as I looked up I realised it was a guy I didn't recognise. He looked to be around the same age as me but something about him made him seem older. He had dark blonde hair that reached his shoulders with pale skin and icy blue eye's. His prominent cheekbones and defined jaw gave his face an angular look. He had a smile that made me shiver, and not in a good way.

"So, you must be the new girl, Adria right?" he asked, in a voice that I could only describe as permanently menacing. He leaned towards me, making me step backwards. He smiled again when I did that. I could smell cigarettes off him and, though a regular human probably wouldn't have sensed it, the slightest scent of alcohol. He was wearing torn dark jeans and a black leather jacket, finishing off the bad boy look. I guessed that he hadn't actually been in the school all day, he seemed like the type to hang around dumpsters with his cronies and smoke and drink his highschool experience away.

"Yeah I'm Adria, and I'm also in a hurry so if you wouldn't mind." I tried to step around him but he blocked me again.

"Now where are you running off to huh? Don't you want to talk for a little while, get to know eachother?" he asked, although all it reminded me of was a snake hissing. My heart started to pound. I'm met enough dirtbags in my time to know that this guy was one of them. He was still looking down at me, sensing my agitation and his smile grew even wider. He reached up his hand, intending to stroke my cheek but I slapped it away. He was clearly surprised at the force of the slap but, even if I was stronger then most, I knew I wasn't stronger than this guy. Although he wasn't outright bulky, I could see definition in his arms through the leather and knew this was a guy that could handle himself, a guy that got in a lot of fights. "Now why'd you have to be like that?" he asked innocently, though I could hear traces of anger in his voice now. He reached his right arm around me so I was pinned against the wall with an arm on either side of me. He was up so close to me that I could barely move, his body gently pressing against mine, just enough that I couldn't easily make a run for it. I wanted to yell out but I couldn't. His eye's were such an icy blue, cold blue. I was breathing fast, my heart thudding in my chest and unable to get out of this limbo of fear in order to yell for help. I'd just about mustered up the courage to scream when a tanned hand came out of nowhere, grabbing one of the guys arms and yanking him away from me. He fell to the floor and I looked up to see it was Embry standing over him.

"What do you think your doing James," Embry spat at the guy on the floor. James stood up, brushing off his jacket casually.

"We were just having a nice conversation Em, no need for this hero crap," James spat back, spreading his legs and raising his fists in a boxing stance. He looked like he knew what he was doing and I honestly didn't know who had the upper hand here. Just as it was about to resort to blows, a teacher rounded the corner coming from the car park and stopped. It was my biology teacher from this morning. He looked from Embry to James.

"Do we have a problem here boys?" he asked, his dull voice filled with suspicion. James and Embry both relaxed, acting casual.

"No sir," James sneered. "No problem at all." Winking at me he turned and walked away. Embry huffed indignantly at him, waiting until he and the teacher had gone before turning to me.

"Are you alright Adria?" he asked, deep concern in his voice. It was that concern that made me even more worried about this guy James. If he had Embry, who was the definition of laid back, worried like this than he must be a pretty bad guy.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken up," I replied, my voice shaking ever so slightly, hoping he didn't notice. He must have because he walked over to me and enveloped me in a hug. I closed my eye's for a moment, taking in his earthy scent of wood and pine. I felt immediately relaxed in his arms. After a minute he pulled away to look down at me, his brown eye's looking like melting chocolate, full of worry.

"I'm ok," I said reassuringly, before he asked again. "The guy was just being a creep, bu thanks for stepping in." He smiled softly then, looking at me with a gentleness in his eye's that I hadn't seen before. We stood there for another moment before I cleared my throat and took a step back, him doing the same. He ran his hands through his hair, looking back in the direction I was staring, where there was no longer any sign of James.

"That was James," he sighed, turning to look at me again. "He's a bad guy, drinks a lot, fights a lot, the works. He's barely ever here but when he is there's always trouble, though I haven't seen him bother a girl before," he continued, frowning. "Stay away from him, he's bad news." I smiled, trying to reassure him and he smiled back, though he still looked concerned. "Come on," he went on, "I'll walk you to Jacob's car. With that we headed off towards the parking lot, both of us quiet after that strange encounter.

"Thanks again," I offered, still shaken but grateful, "For stepping in I mean." Embry smiled down at me, seeming more relaxed as we walked through groups of people heading to their cars.

"No problem Adria, anytime," he grinned, but his face tightened as he looked ahead. I followed his line of vision and saw Jacob leaning against the front of his car, obviously waiting for me. "Wait here just a sec," Embry muttered before heading towards Jacob. Even though I was a good ten feet away, it was easy for me to hear what was said. Jacob greeted Embry but Embry cut him off. "Look dude," he said harshly, "James was giving Adria trouble back there, where were you, why weren't you looking out for her? The guy was acting even worse then usual. I don't know what he would have done if I hadn't shown up." I shivered as Embry said that, he'd obviously been even more worried then he let on. To Jacob's credit, he had straightened with alarm at the mention of James' name, looking around Embry towards me, as if making sure I was alright. "I know the two of you don't get on for whatever reason, but you've got to look out for her Jake, there's bad people out there," Embry continued, anger in his voice. Jacob looked at his friend and when he spoke I could hear remorse in his voice.

"I know Embry, and I will, I won't let anything happen to her," he said reassuringly. Embry nodded once before turning back and calling me over. I tried to keep my face neutral, as if I hadn't heard anything that had been said.

"So I'll see you two tomorrow,"Embry said, giving Jacob one last hard look and waving at me before heading off to his own car. Getting into Jacob's truck I leaned into the seat, just glad the day was over. Jacob got into the car and we set off.

"So," Jacob said, his velvety voice not filled with tension like it usually was around me. "Embry mentioned James approaching you, are you ok, what happened?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to act indifferent, but I could hear the concern in his voice, quite similar to what Embry was like just moments ago.

"Everythings fine, he was just a jerk," I replied, trying to sound reassuring.

"Good," Jacob sighed. "And…you know…if he bothers you again, just, like, lemme know alright?" he asked awkwardly. I nodded and smiled gently at him, trying to let him know I appreciated it. But he was back to staring straight ahead of him and the rest of the car ride was in complete silence. Although things were still tense between us, today was a big step forward. Maybe there was still hope for him yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I thought about Tess a lot for the rest of the day. I wished she was here so I could tell her everything that was happening but, I knew that I couldn't try to contact her, it was too risky. The emergency phone remained on me at all times like she had asked but it never so much as beeped.

As Jacob and I got into the car the next day, I noticed him acting more fidgety than usual. After a few minutes of him constantly drumming his fingers against the wheel and glancing sideways at me I'd had enough.

"Are you ok?" I asked, and his head snapped in my direction. For a second he seemed surprised by the question but after a moment his shoulders slumped slightly, as if he'd been caught doing something wrong.

"Its just…I was wondering about…" he murmured.

"Spit it out Jacob," I replied, just waiting for whatever insult was coming.

"When James was giving you trouble yesterday, why didn't you just, you know, suck his brains out or something?" he asked and I would have been angry but he seemed so sincere, like he was genuinely curious.

"I don't suck people's brains out Jacob, I don't even drink blood," I answered, and turned away thinking the conversation was over.

"But you're some kind of vampire right? So why didn't you kill him?" he continued. This had obviously been troubling him. I turned back towards him and he was looking at me with the same curiosity I saw on his face at times, like he honestly didn't know what to make of me. I considered lying for a moment but there didn't seem any point.

"I'm half a vampire, the only one of my kind. My mother was human, my father is a vampire. I don't drink blood or dazzle in the sunlight like vampires do, I just have slightly more heightened senses than regular humans." I waited for a reaction but there was still that same confused, curious face.

"But you're in the Volturi, you kill people?"

"Not really in it, more like born into it," I murmured, turning to stare out the window. There was nothing I wanted more than to never be associated with the Volturi.

"I guess I just thought you'd be more…like them," he admitted.

"Well I guess I'm more human than you think," I replied, turning away from him. There was only a certain amount that I was willing to share about my situation. I could tell there was more Jacob wanted to ask but he resisted, the rest of the drive being spent in silence.

As the days passed I started to settle into my new routine. I became close to Embry and Hazel and a few of their friends but, knowing I wouldn't be staying here forever, I tried not to get in too deep. It was hard with people like this though. Most of them were so kind and sincere, nothing like what I was used to. There was no strategizing, trying to get ahead and killing anyone that got in the way. Here people just lived their lives, tried to be as happy as possible. I hoped that the whole world was like it is on the Reservation but, I knew that wasn't true. This was a special place and although things were still icy with Jacob, I dreaded the day I would have to leave.

Walking into the cafeteria after a painful history class I took my usual seat in between Embry and Hazel, Jacob and Leah sitting opposite, ignoring me as usual.

"Party at my house tonight Adria, you in?" asked Embry, looking in my eye's hopefully. As I thought about it, he slid his arm from the back of his chair to rest a hand on my knee. I looked back into his face, realising he was still waiting for an answer.

"Sure, sounds fun," I muttered, still aware of his warm hand on my leg. He smiled, squeezing my leg gently before letting go and turning to talk to Hazel about playlists. I didn't know how I felt about Embry and I never would have agreed to go to a party but I'd been flustered and hadn't known what to say. It seemed almost unsuitable to go partying when I was on the run and trying to lay low. I decided to ask Billy's opinion later.

"Go Adria, your only young once or… whatever it is for you!" Billy was delighted I had settled in and was obviously pleased I had made friends. With Billy's blessing I felt it would be alright to go, I'd never been to anything less formal than a banquet so this would definitely be an interesting night. After going through my closet I decided on a black cocktail dress with lace three-quarter length sleeves. Paired with red lipstick it brought out the white of my skin. Leaving my hair in loose curls down my back I was ready to go. Walking downstairs Billy made ooh's and aah's at me, forcing me to laugh. Jacob said nothing until we got to the car.

"You look nice Adria," Jacob said, before awkwardly shuffling into his car. He looked good too, wearing dark denim jeans and a black surfer t-shirt. It was tight and showed off how broad he was, his dark skin a perfect contrast.

"You know Jacob, I do want us to be friends, even if it's just for the little while I'm here," I offered looking to see his reaction. His hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Adria," he replied curtly, his voice going back to its regular iciness.

"I just don't see any reason for us not to…"

"I said I don't want to be your friend Adria!" Jacob snapped. "Don't you get it, you're kind make me sick! I don't want anything to do with whatever mess your in" he continued in his icy tone, as if the words weren't painful enough.

"Ok," I replied meekly, trying not to sound upset while desperately holding back tears. He thought I was a monster. I don't know why I cared so much what he thought, I'm sure a lot of people saw me as that and I didn't mind whatsoever, I just thought I was getting through to him, that he was seeing me other then something unnatural, something associated with the Volturi. To think I'd lived with this guy for weeks and he thought of me as something so evil he couldn't stand to be around me. He was right of course. I was evil, unnatural, a freak. Sure I hadn't joined voluntarily but I was part of the Volturi, related to a cold murderer. I was destined to marry Drake and live a life of misery and maybe that's what I deserved. Misery. As the thoughts were rushing around my mind we arrived at Embry's beach house. Jacob exited the car without a word and stalked off into the house. I headed in the opposite direction, towards the bonfire on the beach. As I got there I walked past an ice box full of alcohol. There's was only one way to get through this night and it wasn't sober.

Most of the party is a blur, I remember being with Hazel and Embry roasting marshmallows on the fire. Embry putting his arm around my shoulders. Nearing the end of the party we went for a walk along the beach. After a few minutes we sat and lay on the sand, both of us too drunk to care that we were staring up at the stars like people out of a cheesy rom-com. Our insane giggling finally descended into silence, until all we could here was the ocean gently drifting in and out over the beach.

"You know, you can tell me why you really came here, I mean, if you want to," Embry whispered, turning to look at me, our faces only inches away from each other.

"Well you did invite me so me coming shouldn't be too much of a shock," I teased.

"That's not what I meant. Why did you come here, to the Reservation?" he continued, speaking gently.

I tried to keep my face neutral as I said "To visit Billy and Jacob of course, I haven't seen them in years and their family…" I trailed off.

"I know you're not related to Billy and Jacob, Adria. The guys been my best friend since we were kids, I know his family tree as well as I know my own." He didn't sound angry or suspicious, it was like he was just stating facts, like this was an everyday kind of question. We lay in silence for a few moments. I wanted to answer but had no idea what I would say knowing that the less people that knew what was going on, the better. Imagine if Embry got hurt, the thought pained me.

"You get this look sometimes," he said, speaking firmly but gently. I looked at him and he was now staring back up at the sky, a crease between his eyebrows of confusion and worry. All I wanted to do was reach over a smooth that crease, never have him worry about me. "It happens when you're most carefree, like when I tell you something so witty you can't help but laugh," he smiled gently but it was a sad smile. "It's like you have this moment where you forget everything and you're happy and then you get this look. You're remembering something that makes you feel guilty for enjoying yourself, that you feel guilty for forgetting, even for a moment. Your smile falls and guilt and worry take its place. I hate that look. I always try to make you smile because I know that even if it lasts just a second, for that one second you forget what it is that scares you. When you get that look it just makes me want you to smile again, smile and not have it turn into that look. For you to be happy and not feel guilty for it." When he finished he continued to stare at the sky, the crease still there. The moon made his skin look as if it was glowing, his brown eye's reflecting the stars overhead. I couldn't tell him but I could reassure him. I reached over and took his hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. He turned towards me and smiled, his face turning to its usual relaxed, carefree expression. "I know you're not going to tell me now but maybe someday you will," he whispered and with that, he leaned over and gave me the softest, sweetest kiss, his hot breath spreading over my lips as he moved away. He stared back up at the sky but now he was smiling. I looked up at the stars and couldn't help but smile along with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that this chapters so short, i'm not really sure about it so i'd love to hear people's opinions, thanks for reading! P.S. Don't own twilight or any of its charaacters, just Tess and Drake

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

I was running through dark woods, not even moonlight to guide me. A cold sweat was spreading down my spine as I ran, tripping over leaves and other debris. Droplets from the overhanging trees were falling upon me, spreading across my skin like ice. I shivered but not from the cold. I didn't dare look behind me, I knew he was there, his breath was warm on the back of my neck, he must be mere inches behind me. I tried to speed up but I slowed down instead, a thick fog surrounding my legs, making it feel like running in water. He's laughing now, he knows he has me. Each roll of laughter hits me like a brick wall until I can no longer stand. I fall to the floor and look up. Drake stands there, looking down at me, that same snake-like smile across his face. The look an animal has catching its prey. I know it's over, I know that I can't run anymore. Just as he reaches down to touch me I hear a snarl. Looking to my left I see an animal through the fog, it's large, the size of a bull but with fur. I can't make out what it is but, for just a moment the fog lifts so that I get a glimpse of the creatures eyes. Brown eye's that seem so familiar. I feel like they should be full of ice but instead its worry, worry for me. I wake up screaming.

Before I even know what's happening Jacob is next to me, shaking me by the shoulder, a bat in his hand. "Adria it's alright, it was a dream, everythings alright, I'm here!" he yells. I go silent, only my heavy panting being any indication of the nightmare I was in. I stare at the floor in shame, feeling myself blush. Why did he have to be the person to find me most vulnerable. I hear him sigh and look up to see he's looking down at me panting as well. His free hand is shaking.

"Are you alright Jacob?" He laughs and steadies his hand, sitting on the side of the bed.

"I'm fine…I just ran when I heard… thought there was someone in here," he manages to get out in between taking deep breaths. "Besides," he continues, regaining his composure, " you're the one that was screaming like bats out of hell were chasing you, I'm surprised you didn't wake Billy up."

"Sorry, I just…had a bad dream," is all I can say. There's silence as he looks at me, obviously trying to figure me out again.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asks. Now it's my turn to look sceptical.

"You've made it pretty clear you don't want to be friends Jacob, why would you want to know," I retort back. I didn't mean to snap but the guy is the poster boy for mixed signals. Jacob sighs again, his brow furrowing. I notice he's only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. The shirt is tight against his broad chest, his toned arms laying out in front of him. I can't help but think he looks perfect, even after being woken up by the psycho girl he's forced to live with.

"You know Adria, it's not personal. It's just…I have my reasons for not liking your…people," he murmurs, looking up at me, waiting to see my reaction.

"I don't know what else I can do to make you realise that I'm nothing like them Jacob. If you knew the whole story…let's just say I probably hate them just as much as you do." There's another silence as he thinks about what I've just said. I hate for caring so much what he thinks, my heart is literally pounding with nerves for what he's going to say next. Tell me I'm a monster again, that no matter how hard I try I'll always be one of _them _in his eyes.

"Tell me about your dream," he says, rather unexpectedly. Before I can ask why he interrupts me. "I know your running from something and I'm guessing that's what you were dreaming about. So, what was it?" I think for a moment. Why should I tell him, he's been nothing but cold towards me and what if he's just going to use this against me. But when I look at him all I can see is sincerity in his eyes and no-ones that good an actor. Before I even know what I'm doing I say his name.

"It was Drake," I whisper, the fear evident in my voice. I wait for him to say something but he doesn't. I don't want to delve any deeper so all I can get out is "its complicated." Then something amazing happens. Jacob lifts his hand, the one not holding the bat, reaches over and takes mine in his. He's so warm, the opposite to my irregularly cold skin. The sensation of our skin touching makes me almost gasp out loud but I stop it just on time. Looking at him I see he's staring at our hands touching in awe. He looks back up at me and smiles, giving my hand a gentle squeeze, encouraging me to continue. I sigh again, trying to find the words to explain.

"Drake is the head of the Volturi's prime competition, the Guiseppe's. Both families have been at each other's throats for centuries. But for the past hundred years there has been efforts to make a truce, they finally realised that they would be all powerful if they joined together, but there's so much hatred between the two that nobody could figure out how to get them into an alliance." I stop then, waiting for the question that I know Jacob is going to ask.

"What does all that have to do with you?" he whispers. He looks almost afraid to know the answer. I swallow, knowing that what I am about to say next will probably make him hate me again, for good this time.

"Aro is the head of the Volturi, as you know. Well… I'm his daughter, and he made sure that I would also be Drake's fiancé." Jacobs face morphs into a shocked expression, I think he even stopped breathing for a second. He just stares at me for a moment, shaking his head slightly as if in disbelief. But through all that he still keeps his hand in mine, I took this as a good sign. After a moment he takes and deep breath and swallows before nodding his head, signalling me to continue. I give his hand a small squeeze, trying to show him how relieved I am that he's trying not to freak out. He simply nods his head again, obviously at a loss for words so I continue. "Aro announced it at a banquet, to the surprise of everyone, including me. I knew he saw me as something he could use but I had never expected it, he'd hidden his plans so well. I met Drake that night and realised that I had to get away somehow. He was awful, the way he looked at me Jacob, it was just…" I have to stop as I feel a lump forming in my throat, my eye's starting to fill with tears. "I knew what life would be like with him. They planned to turn me into a vampire on my eighteenth birthday, but the idea of living for eternity, especially as someone's plaything, I had to get away. Tess helped me get out of there and here I am."

Another silence. Jacob's expression was unreadable and he said nothing for a few moments. All I could feel was guilt, guilt that I had gotten them all involved in my problems. The tears finally started streaming down my face, Jacob looked at me with a sad expression, an expression that could break someone's heart. Without a word he leant forward and wrapped my in his arms. I could feel his heartbeat against my cheek, it was loud and steady, solid and reliable, I'd never felt safer. After the tears dried I sighed and he started to stroke my hair and hum. It was a simple tune, something soft and comforting. I would have stayed there forever if I could of.

"It's going to be okay Adria, we're going to get through this," he said softly. He continued to speak in reassuring tones but I could no longer make out was he was saying, all I could think of was what he had just said, "we're going to make it through this." Not me alone, we. I knew it was hard for him to accept who I was and what I was, but hearing him say that, I knew he accepted it. I'd finally gotten over that wall he'd built around himself when it came to me. We were finally on the same side. I took in his scent of grass and lemon soap, shocked by the feelings that came to me as I leaned against him. I never wanted to leave his arms and that scared me.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, sorry that my updating has been slow but exams and stuff have been crazy so it's been hard to find time, I'll try and do better though! For anyone reading please review because I have honestly no idea what people think of the story and I'd love some creative criticism so I can improve! Thanks a million! By the way there's no such thing as imprinting in this fanfic

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Jacobs POV:

I couldn't keep my mind off of her. Even when I was with Leah my mind would wander to Adria. When she had first arrived I had hated her. Hate wasn't even the word, it was just pure burning rage. She didn't know that our ancestors had been werewolves, that it was practically in our blood to hate her kind. When she arrived I was afraid that we would start changing into werewolves, that's how the story went, vampires arrive, we morph into huge balls of fur to kick their ass. But nothing had happened and for weeks I had been confused. Then she told me what she really was, who she really was. All this time I'd hated her for being one of them only to find out she hated them too. Last night when I had heard her screaming, before she'd even told me everything, my blood had run cold. I'd moved faster than I ever had, grabbing the bat and sprinting to her room. The adrenaline was pumping so hard that I couldn't even keep my hands steady. I'd looked at her and she was sitting up in bed, eye's glistening with newly formed tears. She was wearing red silk pyjamas which contrasted with her white skin, making it glow. When I saw her at that moment she didn't look like a vampire, or someone dangerous or to be hated. She looked like a teenage girl scared for her life. She had looked up at me with those emerald eyes and I swear I saw her blush, something only someone normal would do. She had the humanity that I had thought for so long she was lacking. By the end of the night I knew everything. About her father, about Drake. His name made the fury I once held against her rise up for a completely different reason. I stay with her until she falls back asleep before heading back to my own room. She was barely eighteen, the same as me. If it was me in her shoes I don't know what I would have done. When I look at her now different emotions surge forward and I can't tell what it is. Protectiveness? Yeah that's it, I feel brotherly protective. I think…

Adria POV:

I woke to find Jacob gone. It was the weekend so I was able to lie in, thinking about everything we had talked about the night before. I was still shocked at the news of Jacob's ancestry. I had heard old tales from ancient vampires of a time when both vampires and werewolves existed and had fought ruthlessly against each other but, all the vampires seemed to believe that they had wiped out all the werewolves for good. I knew that this secret was huge, Jacob told me that no one knew of the history behind the reserve even though most of them were suspected of also having the gene.

"Can you imagine the chaos? It would just get too much out of hand so, it's pretty much on a need to know basis," Jacob had said. It made me wonder even more how Jacob's family knew Tess, why she had thought of here to hide me but when I asked him, Jacob just said that I didn't need to worry about it.

After getting dressed in hoodie, shorts and sandals, I headed outside to sit on the porch. However, minutes later I was interrupted by Jacob calling my name.

"Out here," I called back. He came out the front screen door and sat next to me on the porch swing.

"Hey," he whispered, smiling down at me.

"Hey," I grinned back. Now that we knew so much about each other, we felt like children sharing secrets, bonding.

"I'm heading into town to pick up some food, wanna come?" he asked, his eyebrow arched cheekily.

"Sure," I replied, "on the condition that…I get to drive." I looked up at him hopefully and, after a minute's deliberation, he nods his head. I grabbed his keys and ran towards the car before he even had the chance to stand up. I could hear him chuckling at my excitement as I threw open the car door, hopping behind the steering wheel. He slid into the passenger seat and off we went. We never made it to the supermarket, instead Jacob taught me how to drive, bringing me to all of the Reservations attractions. We drove by the beach, along the cliffs and through town. We discussed everything, from favourite music to our favourite "Friends" character. Jacob mentioned many films and books that I had never seen or heard of. It's hard to when you're holed up in a castle in the middle of Italy. He was particularly shocked when he asked if I'd seen a movie called "The Notebook," and I shook my head.

"But…you're a girl? Isn't the notebook, like, your bible?" He had a dumbstruck look on his face that softened all his features, making him look five years younger. Not as serious as he usually was. I couldn't help but start laughing, and he did too. We did a lot of laughing that day, something I thought would never happen. We spent the rest of the weekend together. I had never seen Jacob so relaxed and care free, he always seemed to have something he was worried about, always looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. I liked to make him laugh, take that serious look off his face. Monday morning we took our first drive to school together that wasn't overcome with cold shoulders and silence. When we got to school Embry was standing in the parking lot, waiting for us. Getting out of the car he walked over, his relaxed demeanour looking a little forced.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked, smiling as usual. But it was obvious that something was bothering him.

"Hey man," Jacob replied, "you ready for that geography test today, I heard it's going to be killer."

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine." Embry waved of the comment, clearing his throat. "So my brother saw you two driving around town Saturday, what were ye up to?" he asked. I could see it took Jacob a second to see what Embry was getting at.

"Oh, you know, I was just showing Adria around the Reserve, it was long overdue," Jacob shrugged.

"Where did you go."

"Just around," Jacob repeated. He wasn't happy about getting the third degree and Embry could tell.

"So," he continued, changing the subject, "I was just talking to Leah and you're in big trouble man. She said she hasn't been able to reach you all weekend." I saw that oh-so familiar serious look creep back onto Jacobs face. His shoulders slumped ever so slightly.

"Right, I guess I better go.."

"Yeah, you probably should," Embry interrupted. He and Jacob stared at each other for a moment and I could feel tension building. I was guessing it was some testosterone thing and decided I should probably get out of there.

"I'm going to head to class I guess," I said, turning to head away.

"Wait up Adria, I'll walk you," Embry said. After one more look towards Jacob he headed in with me.

"I'll see you later Adria," Jacob called after me. I waved and followed Embry into school.

"So, you and Jacob seem to be getting on better," Embry mused.

"Yeah," I replied curtly. I didn't much like getting questioned either I realized.

He sighed, "Look Adria, sorry if I'm being annoying, I just don't want him hurting your feelings if he falls out with you again. Jake can be a complicated dude sometimes," he explained. He was looking at me slightly ashamed and a little embarrassed at coming off as nosy and jealous.

After a moment I sighed too, "It's alright Embry, I can look after myself." He chuckled and grinned.

"Well that I do know." I smiled back, glad he was acting normal again. I didn't know how I felt about Embry after the kiss. I liked him and he was a great guy but I had to face the fact that I would be leaving and not coming back so, it was unfair to start anything, with anyone.

After the morning classes, I sat at our usual table in the cafeteria. Leah was being extra cold with Jacob today, snapping at him every time he tried to make conversation. He had that worried face that I hated, as he played around with his food not eating a thing. After school we headed home. I tried to talk but he was being unresponsive, wrapped up in his own thoughts. I wondered if this is what Embry meant when he'd called Jacob complicated. It seemed more like relationship problems to me but I was far from an expert in that field so I left it alone. Over the next few days we got on well, though Jacob was still slightly withdrawn at times, especially when he was on his phone, texting Leah I suspected.

"You know, you can tell me what's bothering you if you want to?" I asked him.

"It's nothing, really," he replied, but his face said different.

"I know it's about Leah, did something happen?" I wasn't giving up that easy.

"She's just…emotional sometimes. It'll be fine in a few days," he replied, smiling. I didn't know if he was reassuring me or himself. He obviously cared a lot about her. I felt a pang of something, was that jealousy? I seriously needed to get my emotions in check. I put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I'm sure it will all work out," I whispered. When I removed my hand it felt tingly where it had touched Jacob. He smiled at me and my heart fluttered, yup, fluttered. I was feeling things that I should not be feeling towards someone with a girlfriend. This was not good, definitely not good.

* * *

><p>Sorry if you found the chapter boring, it just had some things i needed to get in to the story and i wanted to try out writing from Jacobs perspective. Review and tell me what you thought!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, please please pretty please review and tell me what you think, good bad or ugly i'd really appreciate it! I don't own any of Twilight or it's characters

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

"No Adria, eight ounces of _flour_ not sugar!" Jacob hopped off the counter where he had been sitting reading me the cupcake instructions to come over and inspect the bowl.

"Oops," I giggled, looking into the bowl where the extra sugar was now mixed in with the rest of the ingredients. "Third batch lucky?" I asked, trying to sound serious but failing miserably.

"I think you should probably avoid baking from now on, at all cost," Jacob said with mischief in his eyes. I gasped, faking offence. "Plus we're out of all the ingredients."

"But we just bought them today," I exclaimed.

"Yeah and you used it all with the first two attempts." We looked over the counter where there was one tray of burnt cupcakes and a bowl of cake mix that we'd eventually decided tasted like paper. Before we could stop ourselves we were on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Throughout the morning of baking, Jacob had managed to get flour all over his hair and jeans while I had streaks of cake mix going through my dark brown tresses. Before he managed to recover, I dipped my finger in the ingredients bowl and applied a generous heap to Jacob's nose before sprinting out of the house. I could hear him behind me and I couldn't stop the gleeful scream that escaped my lips. I got to the stream at the end of the garden before he caught up with me, wrapping one of his toned arms around my waist and hoisting me off the ground, pouring a bag of flour over my head with the other. I squirmed trying to get out of his grasp but, he had me held up against his chest in an iron grip. As the flour bag was almost empty I gave up, exhausted, resting the back of my head on his shoulders. He held me there, maybe a moment longer then he needed to, before gently settling me back on my feet. He was chuckling again, probably because I had a layer of flour all over me. I tried to give him a dirty look but just ended up laughing again. We stood there for a few moments laughing and giggling like children. I looked at Jake, his face so relaxed and blissfully happy looking. I wish he could look like this always. It was only our second weekend spent together as actual friends and I already felt so close to him, so protective of him. I only realised that I had stopped laughing and was just staring at Jacob when his chortling petered out and he raised one of his eyebrows at me. I tried not to blush as he asked, "What do you think you're looking at?" grinning again. I raised one of my own eyebrows sarcastically.

"Oh not much," I simpered. He took a step towards me.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really," I replied, taking a step towards him. Our faces were only inches apart. I realised we were both starting to breath heavy again, though it had been minutes since we'd been running. I let my gaze rise from his chest at my eye level, up over his shoulders and above his strong jaw to meet his brown eyes. He was looking down at me, still panting softly. Heat was radiating off him like always. We stood there for a moment, hungrily staring at each other as if we could never get enough. He eventually broke the connection, to my disappointment.

"I have to go get some stuff but don't go anywhere tonight, I have a surprise planned," he whispered, leaning over and giving me a quick hug before sauntering off. I looked after him like a love struck puppy, sighing. "And hey," he called back, the mischief returning to those pools of dark chocolate eyes, "don't do any baking without me, I'd like the house to still be here when I get back." With that he got into his car bellowing with laughter. I fake scowled at him before heading into the house. After cleaning the kitchen I headed to my room, sprawled out across the bed and fell asleep within seconds.

I woke up to something nudging me. Muttering and yawning I tried to push it away but it kept coming back. I opened my eyes to see Jake leaning over me, shaking my shoulder gently. Grunting I sat up.

"Hey, you've been asleep all day and it's time for your surprise," he whispered excitedly. I guessed Billy was asleep as it was dark outside. I got up off the bed and followed Jake to the living room. There, in all its wonder, was probably every snack and comfort food you could imagine. "I know that you haven't tried half the junk food I have so I thought I'd bring you up to date," he said, sounding a little awkward. I looked up at him and he was looking at me, unsure, watching my reaction to see if I liked it. I could feel my face spread into a beaming smile. His shoulders relaxed and he smiled back.

"I love it," I gushed, running over and giving him a hug.

"But wait, that's not everything," he laughed. I looked quizzically at him as he walked over to the table, picking up a DVD and holding it up so I could read the title.

"The Notebook," I read, remembering our conversation from last week. My smile spread wider if that was even possible.

"Trust me," he said, brushing past me to put it in the DVD player. He smelt like lavender soap today and I had to stop myself from trailing after him as he walked past, "you're going to love it."

Two hours and lots of junk food later, I was bawling into an already soaked tissue while Jacob's eye's looked suspiciously teary.

"That…was…awesome…"I managed to say through emotional hiccups.

"Yeah," Jacob replied, voice sounding ever-so-slightly husky. "I guess it's good for a girls movie." I didn't question him further, deciding to leave him his dignity.

"Thanks for this, it was great," I said sincerely. He nodded in reply, clearly not trusting himself to speak just then. We cleaned up the living room and just as I was heading to my room he reached out and grabbed me by the arm. I turned to him and he was looking down at me, his face full of tenderness.

He leaned over until we were cheek-to-cheek and whispered in my ear, "I'm glad you liked it." As he was pulling away he stopped. Our noses were inches apart, each of us looking intensely into the others eyes. He leaned forward, coming closer and closer slowly, looking into my eye's the entire time, looking for any signs of objection before he closed them and placed his soft lips on mine. The rest is a bit of a blur. I remember his lips tasting sweet, sweeter than anything I had ever experienced. We kissed passionately for who knows how long before he lifted me by the waist and carried me up the stairs as I wrapped my arms around him, refusing to break from his lips. His lavender scent enveloped us both as we reached my room. He closed the door, while still holding me up with one arm. I loved how he was so strong, so able. He placed me gently on the bed, as if I was the most delicate thing in the world. We broke our kiss and looked into each-other's eyes. He smiled ever so gently at me, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear before trailing a finger down my cheek, giving me goose bumps. He hesitated, wondering if he should continue. All I could do was nod but he understood, hungrily descending on my mouth once again as we both dissolved into bliss.

I woke up the next morning with a goofy smile still plastered across my face. Jacob was lying behind me, a tanned arm draped over my waist and his head resting against the back of my neck. Carefully I sat up and stared down at him. He was shirtless and looking glorious, the shadow of a grin across his face. I got up and dressed, heading down to the kitchen where Billy, unaware of anything, was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Billy," I boomed energetically, giving the poor guy a heart attack.

"Morning kiddo, did you and Jake have fun last night?" he asked smiling. I froze for a moment, a slice of toast midway to my mouth. It took me a second to realise that he meant the movie as he stared sceptically up at me.

"Oh yeah, it was great," I replied, swallowing an invisible lump in my throat. Billy smiled again. It made him so happy to know that Jacob and I were getting along. If only he knew how much.

Jacob surfaced a few minutes later, yawning and looking pleased with himself. He flashed me a grin as we all sat down to breakfast and it took everything I had not to giggle like a little girl. It was while we were eating that we heard a car speeding down the driveway and a door slamming shut.

"Jacob! Jacob Black get out here RIGHT NOW!" Jacob froze, his eye's looking as if they were going to pop out of his head. He rose slowly from his seat and walked out the front door, followed closely by me and Billy. Out in the driveway stood Leah. She looked insane, hair flying in all directions, hands shaking and eyes that could only be described as a mad woman's.

"Hello Jake," she snapped, hands on her hips, her right foot tapping incessantly on the ground. "You have a lot of explaining to do!" Jake walked forwards, arms outstretched as if to say he was unarmed.

"Leah, baby, calm down," he said soothingly.

"I will NOT calm down!" she screeched. She reached up and slapped him, hard, across the face. I gasped and ran forward, ready to choke her. Jacob noticed and held me back, pleading with me to go back to the house.

"But she hit you Jake, she HIT you!" I exclaimed. Seeing her hit him was bad enough, but what was really disturbing was how calm Jacob was being. Why wasn't he shocked, why wasn't her angry! It took a second before it hit me and I felt like I was going to explode. "She's done this before hasn't she? Hasn't she!" White hot rage overcame me, my vision going blurry and the only thing in focus was Leah, standing there with a scared look as I did everything short of hitting Jacob myself trying to get my hands on her. Jake let me struggle until I exhausted myself. Even then, he kept a tight grip on my arm as he turned to Leah. She had managed to recover and was currently scowling at me with all her might.

"Everyone just need to calm down," he said diplomatically, being interrupted by Leah's scoff.

"Don't pretend Jake, don't LIE. I know what's going on here, I know you have feelings for her," Leah continued to yell, pointing her finger at me accusingly. I was speechless. I honestly didn't know what to say, how to process this situation. I could already see a red welt forming on Jacob's face where she had slapped him.

"Leah nothing's going on, please calm down," Jake placated but was interrupted yet again.

"Her or me Jake, her or me!" she screamed.

"Leah i…"

"Answer the question Jacob!" She looked demented as she said it, staring Jake down with cold unmoving eyes with her chest sticking out indignantly, panting with anger. I looked up at Jake and he looked down at me with remorse in his eyes.

"You Leah, you of course," he murmured, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped as if in defeat. Nothing could have prepared me for that. I felt like my happiness was a bubble that had just been popped, that I was empty inside, a feeling that I couldn't imagine ever recovering from. I broke away from Jacobs grasp and ran, not even knowing what direction I was going in. I could feel Jacob chasing after me, calling my name but, in my desperation, I was able to outrun him. I don't know how long I ran for. It must have been hours because before I knew it, night had fallen. I was on the outskirts of town. I slowed down to a walk, trying to regain my breath. How could he say that? How could he stay with her? Did I mean absolutely nothing to him? I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the jeering, didn't hear the glass bottles knocking together, the footsteps following me into the industrial park I wandered into.

Before I had even noticed, they had me surrounded.

* * *

><p>I really enjoyed writing this chapter so let me know what you thought, what you want to happen and what you think will happen! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews, please keep them coming, they make my day! A quick note to Jakefan, i'm sorry but there's no such thing as imprinting in this, the story wouldn't have worked out the same if there was, but we all know who he would have imprinted on ;) Thanks to everyone reading and please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

"Hello lovely, did you miss me?" I stopped in my tracks, looking over my shoulder to see none other than James with a smile made of venom across his face. He was holding a bottle of what I suspected to be whisky. I glanced around, taking in my surroundings. We were in the middle of a large car park, a vast and ominous cement building lining the side of it. It was surrounded by brick walls that were too high to jump over. The only way out was the main entrance which now lay behind James and his two thug friends.

"What, lost for words? You know, we were interrupted the last time we talked. I'd love to finish that conversation_" _he said with relish. That's when my heart started to thump. My throat went completely dry and I noticed my hands beginning to shake. When I spoke, I spoke with as much confidence as I could muster.

"I don't want any trouble James," I said softly, trying to subtly inch around them to get closer to the exit.

"Did you hear that boys? The angel remembered my name." He let out a booming laugh that echoed around the empty parking lot, sending cold slivers up my spine. Just as I thought I had almost circled them and was close enough to the exit to make a run for it, James sidestepped so he was standing in front of me, moving surprisingly quick for someone I had considered drunk. He reached up a hand, moving a strand of hair behind my shoulders, trailing a finger along my neck as he did so. I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me," I snapped. I tried to walk around him but he blocked me once again, eye's filled with anger. His two friends were now encouraging him, egging him on.

"You know, for such a pretty little thing, you can be awfully rude," he bit out. Before I could even see it coming, his hand connected with my face with such force I stumbled backwards. I reached up a hand to where he had slapped me, already feeling the area begin to swell. At this point I knew I wasn't going to be able to talk myself out of this. I sprinted forwards. If I could just get past him…I could outrun them I knew it…but he grabbed my arm as I attempted to sidestep him, yanking me backwards.

"Hey where do you think you're going? The funs just starting," he jeered. His friends were laughing now. "We should teach this girl some manners James," the one with his hood up scoffed. The three of them circled me now, coming closer and closer until I was pressed in the middle of them. I could feel their hot breath on me, all of them stinking of alcohol. I tried to struggle but I couldn't move, my arms were pinned to my sides. The one with the jacket and cap began playing with my hair, leaning his face in so it was inches from mine. I yelled for help but he just smirked, his murky green eyes glinting in the moonlight. "No one can hear you all the way out here girly," he whispered in my ear, pressing even harder against me.

"Hey," James snapped, "the two of you back off! Me and Adria here want to be alone," he smirked. After a sigh from one and a huff from the other, his friends backed away from me. James kept a tight grip on my arm, his blue eye's piercing me through the darkness, almost daring me to try and run. I was really afraid now and I knew he could tell. I knew by the way that sick smile spread back across his face as he looked me up and down, inching closer. I tried to back away but, sliding an arm around my back, he pulled me forward, pinning me against him. "The two of you go keep watch by the road," he ordered over his shoulder, his eye's never leaving me. As they walked away, he pushed me backwards until I was pressed up against the wall of the building. He was now at an arm's length. "Alone at last," he grinned.

"Stay away from me, don't come any closer!" I screeched, sounding borderline hysterical. Thoughts were running a mile an hour through my head. Maybe if I distracted him I could make a run for it, I knew I couldn't take him in a fight but if I caught him off guard. I took a step forward, still unsure of what I planned to do. He flung his arm forwards, wrapping his fingers around my neck and slamming me back against the wall. I let out a whimper, feeling dizzy for a moment, my knee's threatening to buckle underneath me.

"I said," he hissed, his tone suddenly cold and serious, "you're not going _anywhere._" Within a second he was pressed up against me once more, moving his hand from around my neck to pull my hair, tilting my head back. I yelled out in pain as his lips descended on my neck, his right leg pushing between mine. I couldn't move, I couldn't think! It was as if I had lost all control of my body. It took me what felt like an eternity to even find my voice.

"HELP, someone help me!" I screamed. Holding me by the hair, James threw me on the floor and was on top of me, a leg on either side, pinning me to the ground. I started to cry, squirming and struggling but getting nowhere. This isn't happening, this isn't happening.

"Please, James no, don't," I whimpered, pushing against him with all my might as he tried to kiss me.

"Hush lovely, don't cry," he simpered, holding my face in his hands and kissing me roughly. I pushed against him with everything I had, scratching at his face and arms. I screamed again and he slapped me again. This time it took longer for the dizziness to subside and I realised he had ripped the top few buttons of my shirt. He was staring down at me hungrily and I was about to lose all hope when he was suddenly flung to the side. I looked up and there was Jacob, a look of pure rage on his face as he and James struggled. I tried to get up but couldn't, too weak to move. When I looked to the entrance I saw Jake's car and two figures balled up on the floor. I was dazed and confused, looking back to see Jacob punching James repeatedly in the face, the stomach, wherever he could get his hands on him. By the time he finished and crawled over to me, my vision had gone blurry, black spots appearing before my eyes. He reached out to touch my shoulder and I flinched, shrinking away from him.

"Please don't, don't hurt me!" I whined, unable to muster a scream.

"Adria it's me, it's Jake, your safe now," he whispered, his hands moving up and down my arms reassuringly. I looked up at his face.

"Jake?" I whispered and he nodded, smiling gently with tears welling up in his eyes. One landed on my collarbone where James had ripped my shirt, the thought making me shudder. I looked up at Jake again and reaching forward, wiping a stray tear streaming down his cheek. "Don't cry, please don't cry," I whispered, before total darkness enveloped me.

I woke a few hours later in hospital. Everything was blurry and I felt surprisingly…good. They must have given some great drugs because I was over the moon. I looked to my right to see Jacob asleep in the seat next to my bed. I reached over and tapped his shoulder, probably a little too enthusiastically as his head snapped up. "Oh Jake, you look beautiful, smile with your eye's more," I slurred, my vision getting worse instead of better. I heard him chuckle softly. "Laughter's medicine right…should get some of that…am I sick?" I questioned, looking around, not recalling how I got here or why.

"No honey, you just suffered from shock, you'll be able to come home soon," he whispered in my ear. I loved it when he whispered, his voice low, soft.

"Whisper more," I pleaded, acting like a child. Jake smiled and whispered sweet nothings into my ear until I fell unconscious once again.

* * *

><p>So what did everyone think of James, i'm not sure if i made him as creepy as i was trying to! Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, please read and review, let me know what you think!

I don't own any of Twilight or it's characters

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

I woke to the sound of murmurs. They were hushed and a distance away but they slowly pulled me from my deep sleep, I felt like I was resurfacing from the bottom of the ocean. My vision was blurry for a moment before everything turned crystal clear. I was in a hospital room. When did I get here? I had a dull headache and as I reached to touch my temple with my fingertips I got a flashback of being flung against the wall of a building. That's when everything that happened came back to me in one large swoop. Jacob and Leah, the running, James. The anger came back. Seeped in until I felt like it was set in my bones. Anger at James, at Leah, but most of all Jacob. It was ridiculous to think that the person who saved me was the one that had hurt me the most. That in the face of what had happened, the words Jacob had uttered were the only thing I could think about. I had almost forgotten about the voices that had woken me until they grew louder, breaking me from my reverie.

"You're not questioning her, I've answered all your questions so she doesn't need to get involved in any of this." It was Jacob speaking quiet, but firmly. The person who I guessed was a police officer replied "Look kid, she's the prime witness, she was the one assaulted. It's kind of hard to put this guy away without her."

"Come on Charlie…I mean sheriff, you know you can do it without dragging her into it. She just needs to forget it ever happened and this won't help," Jake pleaded. I could hear the sheriff sigh, obviously at a crossroads. He muttered something I didn't quite catch but by the way Jacob thanked him I'm guessing he wasn't going to question me. I shrank back into my pillow, relieved. Jacob was right, I couldn't handle being questioned, I just wanted to erase it from my memory. I had never felt so weak as I did staring James in the face. What was the point in being half vampire if I wasn't able to kick low-life ass? This slightly heightened senses crap was useless, you never saw super heroes with just "slightly heightened senses." As I was having this inner debate with myself, I heard the door open. My head snapped up expecting to see Jake, but Billy appeared, giving me a reassuring smile. I couldn't decide if I was happy or disappointed.

"Hey Billy," I greeted him, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" he asked, wheeling over to sit at the side of my bed.

"Same old same old," I replied, quirking an eyebrow. That got a genuine smile out of him. "Don't worry Billy, I'm fine." I reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. I may not be the strongest physically but, I'd handled a lot of hardships growing up, pretty much came with the territory of being Aro's daughter. If I could handle all that I could certainly handle this.

After talking for a few more minutes Billy excused himself to go ask the doctors when I could go home. As he left, Jacob walked in. His head was lowered as he looked up at me, waiting to see if I'd kick him out. Before, that's probably what I would have done but after last night, I guess I owed him. So as he made his way slowly to the side of my bed and sat down, I voiced no complaint. However, I don't think I looked too happy he was there either.

"Hey," he muttered, holding his clasped hands between his knees, slightly leaning towards me so I caught his soapy smell, today it was some kind of mixed berry scent. He must have hundreds of different smelling soaps if he keeps changing all the time. I knew I was thinking so deeply into this because I wanted to avoid talking to him but, I couldn't ignore him forever, and now was as good a time as any to talk about what happened. How to start, how to start…

"Thank you, for what you did," I murmured, trying not get emotional. He didn't reply for a long time and I began to think he wouldn't, when he whispered "it was my fault." I looked up and saw tear filled eyes and a look of pure anguish on his face. I could feel my own eye's fill with tears at the sight of his obvious guilt.

"If I hadn't said what I did, you wouldn't have even been there, none of this would of happened," he stuttered. He was now wringing his hands together, this had obviously been on his mind since the incident. I placed my hands on his, looking into my eye's to make sure he listened to what i said next.

"Jake, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you blame yourself. Your the reason I'm okay!" That surprised him, causing him to take his head out of hands and properly look at me for the first time since he came in.

"How are you so…calm?" he asked. I sighed, did he know me at all?

"Jacob, it happened, it was scary but it's over, because of you! I'm not just going to turn to a pile of mush." I spoke calm and reassuring. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault except _his_. So now we can just move on." Jake had ripped my heart out but i wasn't going to let him overlook the fact that it was thanks to him that i was alright. But, things were different between us now, there was no denying that. He had made a choice and i had to live with it. I hoped he and Leah were blissfully happy together! Even as the thought crossed my mind I knew it wasn't true. Obviously he loved her but what she did was unforgiveable, I wouldn't wish treatment like that on my worst enemy.

"Adria, about what I said…" but I held up my hand, refusing to let him continue.

"I don't want to talk about it Jacob, ever." It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

"But Adria…" he persisted.

"Jake, as far as I'm concerned we're just friends. You don't have to explain so let's just move on, alright? I have to go to the bathroom and after that I'll get my things and leave ok?" Before he could even reply I was out of the room, barely making it to the bathroom before the tears started to fall.

When we got back to the house there was a bouquet of flowers waiting for me on the doorstep. Jake ignored them, heading straight inside. The card read, "Glad you're ok, I'll come and see you soon, Embry xx." I was ashamed to say I'd completely forgotten about Embry in the last couple of days, being so preoccupied by Jake. But Jake had Leah, he'd always have Leah. Maybe Embry deserved a chance.

I avoided Jacob pretty much all the time, at school, at home, hanging around with Embry and Hazel and counting down the days until I could get out of here and forget about him. Seeing him all the time just made it hurt more. I was thinking about him once again as I headed into the girl's bathroom at school. I was reapplying my mascara when Leah waltzed in, standing in front of the door, arms crossed. She blatantly glared, subtlety out the window. I knew she was looking for a fight and I didn't want to give her anything she wanted so, after a cold silence in which I stared back at her with an expression of stone, I rolled my eyes and made a move to leave. As I headed for the door she grabbed hold of my arm, obviously not done with her bitchy confrontation. I looked at her hand on my arm and then into her eye's with an expression that I knew read "You shouldn't have done that." Sure I couldn't take someone as big as James but I could certainly take a worthless bully like Leah. Before she even had the chance to speak I shoved her back against the wall and got right in her face, teeth bared. "Lay a hand on me again and you'll lose it," I snarled, putting as much venom in my voice as I could manage. She looked shocked and taken aback. I smiled, looking her right in the eye, knowing I scared her. We stood there for a moment longer before I turned and walked away, head held high.

As I headed to my next class I saw Jacob talking to his friends. He was smiling at some joke one of them had made but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He had bags from lack of sleep and seemed shrunken in on himself. He looked…sad. Miserable. I knew I shouldn't care but it pained me to see him like that. I wanted more than anything to walk right up to him and comfort him, find out what was wrong, make it go away. But I knew I couldn't. The only way to get over him was to stay away. He'd clearly made his choice so I had to respect it, even if I didn't like it. So instead of doing what I wanted to, I walked right past, feeling his mournful eye's following me as I went.

"Embry, put some back into it!" I laughed, as we carried the workbench from the shed to sit in the sun. It was later that day and we decided to make the most of the good weather.

Yes sir!" he huffed, chuckling under his breath. "You'd make a great slave driver. I feel like I haven't sat down since I got here," he exclaimed, bellowing with laughter now. "You'll have me whipped into shape in no time!"

Once we were finally settled, we sat in comfortable silence, soaking in the sun's rays.

"This is nice," Embry muttered, looking over at me and winking. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Sure is," I whispered, leaning my head back and sighing.

"So how have you been, after everything I mean," he asked, shielding his eye's to look at me.

"Fine," I replied, not wishing to go any more into it.

"Well I'm glad you're alright," he said, grinning. I smiled back and he held my gaze, his expression turning serious. He leaned towards me, still keeping eye contact. My thoughts started whirling, what should I do, what should I do! His eye's closed when his lips were inches away and they pressed softly against mine before I had made a decision. I ended up just sitting there, completely still, staring into his closed eye's. It was…nice. It wasn't what I felt with Jake, but it was still...pleasant. He smelt of pine, like always, his lips impossibly soft. After a moment he pulled back, smiling at me triumphantly. I couldn't help but smile back. He was possibly the happiest person I had ever met. I didn't want to hurt him, hurting someone like Embry just seemed wrong. So I just kept smiling, not knowing exactly how I felt but at least keeping him happy.

Later, after a conversation of light, forgetful things, he left. Embry helped me forget, about everything that i was worried about, he cheered me up when i was at me lowest. I still had a smile on my face when i looked up towards the house to see Jacob standing by a window, looking at me with eye's full of accusation. I wanted to stare defiantly back at him, he didn't want me, he had made that clear, so why would he care? But i couldn't meet his eye's, my own lowering, feeling ashamed.

When I glanced back up, he was gone.

* * *

><p>I feel like this chapter was a bit of a let down, please review, thanks for reading!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, please read and review! Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far! I don't own Twilight

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

As the last class of the day ended, the weekend officially commenced. Walking through the halls you could feel the excitement pulsing through the crowds at the thought of freedom. Nothing compared to a Friday afternoon of lazy carelessness, where the most important thing you had to do was feed your dog. I envied these people. As I looked around my vision was filled with young, carefree faces. None of them had serious worries or problems, had an everlasting sense of impending doom weighing down on their shoulders. It was times like this that I wish I could talk to Tess, she always knew what to say. I could feel the anxiety creeping up on me day by day. It started to fill my every thought, my every waking hour. Jake used to make it go away, used to make me think that it could all work out. Embry did too, he could make me smile, even at my lowest moments. But, it had been a week since Jacob had made his choice and I was no closer to getting over it. I knew there was nothing I could do about it and it made me feel even more useless than I already was. I couldn't defend myself, physically or emotionally, so how was I going to survive going out into the world. "They'll find me," was all I could think. I'll make a mistake and they'll find me and it will be game over. I could feel the sense of hopelessness surrounding me, suffocating me.

"Hey Adria," a chirpy voice called behind me, snapping me back to reality. I turned and smiled.

"Hey Embry." His curly hair was tousled, his cheeky grin ever-present, revealing just a glimpse of his pearly white teeth. He was like a puppy, always happy, always carefree. He was one of the most reliable people I had ever met, and he didn't even try.

"I swear I came this close to walking straight out of math. I'd rather shoot my foot than have another one of those!" he whined, his expression animated.

"I'll believe that when I see it," I laughed, shaking my head at his crazy ideas.

"Swiftly moving on," he grinned, "I've got something for you." He started rooting through his bag until I pulled out a circular object. He placed it in my hand and I saw that it was a bracelet, beautifully woven with dark brown and cream thread. "I made it myself," he muttered, embarrassed. "Do you like it?" I couldn't stop looking at it, it was so intricate and delicate.

"I love it Embry, thank you," I gushed, reaching over and hugging him. He shrugged it off as if it were nothing before continuing.

"So Adria, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now. Don't feel pressured or anything but I was, you know, just wondering if maybe…you wanted to go out sometime?" he looked at me, I could have sworn he was holding his breath. I didn't know what to say. I liked Embry, a lot, I just didn't know if I liked him like that. And now he was standing in front of me, waiting for an answer that I didn't have.

"Don't take this the wrong way Embry, it's just, would it be ok if I thought about it," I asked, after thinking of no better reply. He nodded, expression serious.

"Yeah, no worries. I'll see you Monday anyway, we can talk then?" he asked. I simply nodded, pretty much at a loss for words. He gave me a quick smile and hug before walking away, leaving me standing there, unable to look away from the beautiful bracelet he'd made, just for me.

Saturday was uneventful. I spent my day walking through the forests surrounding the house, exploring the grounds. Even after living here for months, the sights of the Reserve still took my breath away. Breathing in the fresh air, surrounded by fresh flowers, wild grass growing all around you. Everything was so free and natural. Everything I wasn't. Even with this distraction I couldn't help but think about Embry. The hopeful look on his face as he'd asked me to go out with him, the thoughtfulness that went behind his gift. I wore the bracelet now, reaching for it with my fingertips from time to time, as if it would give me the answer to this riddle. I would be leaving this place and it was unfair to let Embry think we could have a future when I knew I wouldn't be sticking around long enough for that to happen. But I couldn't fathom hurting him, he was so innocent, so unconsciously good, it seemed a crime to hurt someone like that. As I returned home and went to sleep, the question was still playing on my mind…yes or no?

Sunday, the anxiety increased even more. I would have to face him tomorrow and I still didn't have an answer. Billy could sense that I was worrying over something and invited me to come fishing with him. For once, Jake wasn't going with him, he was too busy spending his time with Leah, so I happily accepted. The day was spent off the coast, fishing and talking to Billy. It took my mind off everything for a few hours, for which I was thankful.

However, that night, the worrying and the indecision crept up on me once again. It took hours to fall asleep and it was a restless one. I cannot remember what I dreamt of but I awoke in a nervous sweat, stressed and breathing heavily. My first thought was that I wished Jake was here to comfort me, but I quickly shook it from my mind. It was strange, I hadn't seen much of him in the last few days. He seemed to be spending all his time with Leah. I was partly grateful for this as it gave me space but, I couldn't help the jealous feelings that arose from the pits of my stomach at the thought of Leah getting to spend every waking hour with him while I was left to pine after him like some lovesick puppy. Maybe Embry could fill the void Jacob had left, maybe he could help me forget? Just as the thought crossed my mind, I heard a voice. It was that same, velvety voice that could make my heart pound, make the hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention. Why was Jacob up this late? Who was he talking to? It sounded as if he was in the back garden so, after slipping a dressing gown on , I crept downstairs and into the kitchen before standing by the back door. He must have been only a few feet away because I could hear his voice clear as day.

"Leah please, nothing's going on, I keep telling you! No Leah, please babe don't do anything stupid…yes I know, I know it would be my fault if anything happened to you. Leah you don't need to worry, you don't need to hurt yourself!" his voice was low and anxious. Although he was trying to sound calm, the strain was hard to miss. I was so close that I could hear her yelling down the phone at him, calling him names, telling him he was worthless, that it was all his fault. I could feel the anger rise in my chest, how dare she! How dare she talk to Jake like that!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you! I won't do it again just, please, don't do anything reckless!" He was almost at breaking point now. The guilt was evident in his voice, heavy in his words. After a few more minutes of yelling from Leah and Jacob's reassuring words, the situation seemed to calm down. But the misery never left Jake's voice.

"Yes Leah, I'll do better," he murmured, resigned and defeated. I peeked out the window to see him standing in the moonlight, shoulders slumped and head hung. She snapped at him again before the dial tone rang, signalling she had hung up on him. He sighed, putting his phone away and sitting on the back porch steps. He put his head in hands, running his fingers through his dark hair, breathing heavy, trying to hold back tears and I couldn't take it anymore. I swung the door open and he stood up as fast as a bolt of lightning, wiping his eyes, trying to hide the evidence. I looked him square in the face, trying to appear serious and sympathetic at the same time.

"Jacob Alo Black," I exclaimed, in the most authoritative voice I could muster, "You're going to tell me what's going on and you're going to tell me right now!" He looked at me, shocked and unsure. I stood my ground, staring defiantly at him, letting him know that I wasn't going anywhere until he came clean. He looked at me for a long time, hoping I would back down and he could avoid this conversation but, eventually, his head dropped once more. He sighed heavily and sat back down on the steps, his back to me. I took this as a signal to join him so I walked forwards, seating myself next to him, waiting.

"You probably hate me," he muttered, his fingers running through his hair anxiously, a look of un-comprehensible sorrow written across his face. I wanted more than anything to give him comfort, to banish that sorrowful look from his face but, instead, I waited, knowing that I had to hear this. He sighed again, obviously not knowing where to begin.

"Leah and I stared dating three years ago, I was fifteen, she was my first girlfriend. Everything was going great at the beginning, we had so much in common, got on so well. But I started to see the cracks. The way she'd freak out if I cancelled a date on her, or if I was even seen talking to another girl. I thought nothing of it for a while, just assumed it was regular jealousy…but then the threats started. At first they were against me, that she'd do anything she could to hurt me if I ever left her. And then it got worse, she threatened to hurt herself, she'd call me and tell me that she'd jump out her bedroom window, that she'd drive her car over a cliff, anything to make me listen. She'd tell me it was my fault, that I was driving her to this and I knew she was right." His eyes began to well up with tears, his hands shaking slightly. I knew I had to let him finish, but I reached over and took his hands in mine, letting him know that I wasn't judging him, that I was still there. After a moment, he had gathered himself enough to continue. "It eventually started getting worse and worse. The threats more sinister, literally anything would set her off. I tried to keep her calm, to please her so she wouldn't do anything but nothing was good enough. And then you came." He met my eyes and really looked at me for the first time in days, as if committing my face to memory. "That day when she came to the house and gave me the ultimatum, all I wanted to do was choose you. You're all I want, ever since you first came here," he whispered, squeezing my fingers, looking deep into my eyes, never breaking the contact. "And she knows it. I can't hide it, not from her. She knew that day who I really wanted to pick just as well as she knows now. It would have been so easy to just say your name, wrap my arms around you and forget her forever, but I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she hurt herself because of me." With that he dropped my hand and placed his head back in his hands, staring mournfully at the ground, as if resigning his faith to being Leah's prisoner forever. As I looked at him now I realised, we weren't so different after all. We were both held prisoner by others, both captives to people who should have loved us, not manipulated us. The sight of him now was heart-breaking, he was broken, despaired. I knew that the true Jacob, the Jacob that I had grown to know, was full of life and happiness. He laughed and cried. He was thoughtful and emotional, strong and vulnerable. Leah was trying to ruin him but she never would, I would never let her.

"Jake," I whispered, placing my hand against his cheek and raising his face so his eye's met mine. "You're all I want, ever since I first came here," I repeated his words, knowing they were true. "I will never lose you again, I will never hurt you as she has, and I will never let you feel as you feel now, ever again. I'll make you happy." My voice broke on the last words, the tears breaking free and streaming down my face. I stared at him as he stared back at me and we sat like that for who knows how long. He smiled, for the first time since that day. I wanted nothing more than to make him smile, all day every day, for the rest of our lives. And finally, at the exact same time, we leaned in and kissed, softly and sweetly. We held each others face in our hands, clinging together as if we would die if we were ever apart, never taking our eyes off of each other. I knew that Embry had never stood a chance, no matter how kind or sincere he was.

It was Jacob, it had always been Jacob.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, R and R! :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, just wanted to give a quick thanks to Jakefan and sindhura for all the lovely reviews, really appreciate it! For everyone reading please review, it gives me motivation to write more! Sorry this chapter is a bit short, hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

Jacob's P.O.V

Waking up with my arms around Adria, I had never been so happy. She looked almost angelic when she slept, her skin luminous, her hair dark and shining, her rose coloured lips pulled into a soft smile. She was beautiful, plain and simple. But that wasn't what was important. She could see right through my crap, she could understand things about me that no one else could. I had been so afraid when I was telling her about Leah, I felt so vulnerable even talking about it. But she had looked at me the same as she always did, her opinion didn't change of me because of the mistakes I'd made. When I chose Leah that day I thought Adria was lost to me forever. I had thought it was for the best, that she deserved better, but I knew I couldn't live without her. We had known each other for such a short time and I already knew it was her. That it had always been her. I couldn't stop the dopey smile that spread across my face, unable to contain the happiness that I felt at this very moment. She began to stir, her head turning slowly upwards and her emerald green eye's opening to look up at me. A smile broke out on her face. Her smile was perfect. It made my heart pound and I knew that I would never ever get used to it.

"Good morning," she whispered, her voice soft and melodic.

"Good morning," I replied, leaning down and kissing her gently.

We couldn't keep our hands off of each other on the car ride to school. We listened to music and belted out the lyrics at the top of our lungs, acting like children and revelling in it. By the time we got there we couldn't contain the laughter.

After we had given ourselves a few minutes to calm down, Adria headed to her locker to grab some books. I sat on the hood of my truck, waiting for her to come back so we could walk to class together. That's when I saw Leah. Her eyes were trained on me as she walked across the parking lot. Her chest was stuck out indignantly, her eye's full of pure hatred. If looks could kill I would be in deep trouble. My heart began to pound, I didn't know what was I going to say to her. She had obviously seen Adria and I arrive, had seen how we were acting. I tried to calm myself, don't let her get the better of you Jake, don't let her control you. She finally came close enough to stand in front of me, her arms crossed, her breathing fast and expression deadly. I had to end it now, it was now or never.

Adria's P.O.V

Walking to my locker I had never felt so happy, I'm surprised that I didn't burst with the joy that had spread through my whole body. He wanted me, he had wanted me all along. Even when I thought he had hated me he had been feeling what I was feeling. I couldn't' even remember which books I had come to retrieve so I just grabbed random ones and headed back in the direction of the parking lot. However, my path was blocked by a tall, dark and handsome smiling figure.

"Hey Adria," Embry said, looking down at me expectantly, hope in his eyes.

"Hi Embry," I murmured, the guilt evident in my voice. He frowned, waiting for me to continue. In all the excitement I hadn't thought of how I was going to tell him, how I was going to end things. Jacob and him were best friends, what if this ruined their friendship? "Embry, we need to talk." I looked up at him again and could feel my eyes beginning to water. He was looking at me with a mournful expression now, he knew.

"It's Jake isn't it," he asked, looking down at his shuffling feet, avoiding my gaze.

"I'm so sorry Embry, I didn't mean for this to happen i…"

"It's okay," he whispered, cutting me off. We stood there for another few moments, Embry staring at his feet and me staring at him. Eventually I reached down to my wrist and took off the bracelet he had given me, extending my hand so he could take it. He looked at it for a second before shaking his head. "It's yours Adria, it was a gift," he said, taking my hand and closing my fingers around the token. "Just think of it as a friendship bracelet from now on," he murmured, a ghost of his regular smile playing across his lips. I smiled back, still trying desperately to refrain from crying. He sighed and gave me another small smile before heading off to class, shoulders slightly slumped but head held high. That had been so much harder than I had imagined. Embry didn't deserve to get hurt like that and I knew I would always feel guilty over how badly I had handled everything. My thoughts were interrupted by some sort of commotion taking place out in the car park. All I could hear was yelling and lots of shuffling. What was going on?

Jacob's P.O.V

She was shoving me against the hood of the car, screaming so frantically I couldn't even make out the words anymore. I was frozen in place, trying to calm her down, trying to hold her back but she was unreachable. She just kept screaming and pushing, clawing at any part of me she could get her hands on. I was terrified, like I always was when she had one of these episodes.

"You're not leaving me, i won't let you!" she screamed, hitting me in the shoulder. A crowd was starting to gather now but she was lost to the world. "I call the shots, I say when it's over," she screeched. A few of my friends came over, trying to pull her off of me but she was going crazy, arms flying everywhere, hitting anything she could get her hands on, making it impossible to get her off without hurting her. She was getting right in my face now, menacing, looking me straight in the eye, "She doesn't love you like I do, she'll just get sick of you and then you'll come crawling back," she snarled, "I'm the only person that can put up with you, put up with all your crap." I tried not to listen, tried not to believe her. I shook my head, shaking the ugly thoughts out of my mind. Why could she do this, why was she always able to make me doubt myself, to make me hate myself. What if Adria did get sick of me, what if I was so broken no one else would want me except Leah? That's when I saw her. Her skin was alight in the sun, her green eye's shining brightly, determined. She walked straight up to us, not even hesitating. It was only then that Leah saw her. She stopped hitting me and yelling and everything fell into complete silence. You could of heard a pin drop in the silence of the parking lot at that moment. Adria stared at Leah, a mixture of disgust and pity on her face, Leah stared back in shock which eventually turned to an expression of venom. Without saying a word Adria reached over and took my hand in hers, never taking her eyes off Leah. She then proceeded to lead me away, never letting go of my hand, squeezing it tightly to let me know that she was there. The moment that our skin touched I felt reassured, the terror that had inhabited me moments ago dissipated and I felt calm, loved. I could hear people whispering as we walked past but I didn't care. Once we were inside the school she stopped and turned, placing her hands on either side of my face, looking me up and down, examining me for any injuries.

"I'm fine," I whispered, placing my hands over hers and looking her in the eye. Hers were full of worry but it eventually subsided when she knew that I was alright. We continued to stare at each other, both of our expressions deadly serious. "Thanks, for what you did out there," I murmured, slightly embarrassed that she had to get involved. She smiled, noticing my embarrassment and leaned forward, kissing me softly. I wished that kiss could last forever, it was sweet and perfect. But, too soon, she pulled back and looked up at me again, nothing but affection in her eyes.

"You know, she whispered, "you saved me once so, thought I'd just return the favour," she chuckled and I laughed along with her, before draping an arm around her and leading her to our first class of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>I probably won't be able to update for a few days with exams on, but i'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as i can, thanks again for reading, let me know what you thought!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, i'm really sorry that it took so long for me to update but exams were finishing and then there was the dreaded writers block. Please review, it gives me motivation to update faster ;) and thanks for all the lovely reviews so far! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

Before I knew it time started to fly. What had seemed like days since Jacob and I had gotten together was actually two weeks, the best two weeks of my life. It had been a bit awkward at first, with Leah and Embry, and then the fact that everyone still thought we were cousins. We managed to change it to cousins a couple of times removed and avoided Leah and Embry as best we could, but Leah was always somewhere nearby to give us death glares, or we would catch a glimpse of Embry with a sombre expression on his face. I knew that Jacob missed Embry terribly, hell I'd only known the guy a few months and I missed him. It was all my fault that they weren't friends anymore, no matter how much Jacob tried to make me believe different, I knew that if I hadn't come along they would be as close as ever. Jacob had admitted that Embry had had his doubts about Leah, that he had sensed something was wrong with their relationship and had tried to get Jacob to leave her. Whenever one of their fights got really bad Jake knew he could call Embry and vent, no questions asked. My heart swelled with admiration for Embry, but sorrow for Jacob. He had the look of a lost puppy whenever he spoke of Embry now, it was a pain that I had caused and that I wanted more than anything to fix.

It was the weekend finally and I was heading home from Hazel's when a thought struck me, "Embry lives near Hazel's doesn't he?" I remembered him describing the place and after a few wrong turns and a lot of searching I found it. It was nestled into the outskirts of the forest, tree's surrounding it at all angles. It was a large cabin, picturesque with its pile of wood sitting by the front door, the yellow glow of a fire shining through the windows from within. The sight of it made me smile, I couldn't think of a home more suited to Embry then this. I parked my car a few metres away as it was impossible to drive any further with all of the forestry. As I walked towards his front door, my heart began to pound, hands began to quiver and shake. What if he turned me away? I didn't think I could handle Embry hating me forever, and I certainly didn't want him to hate Jacob. That thought calmed me, you're here for Jake Adria, you're here to fix what you messed up. With my new sense of calm and knocked on the door. After a few moments of silence, I could hear footsteps against the wooden floors heading towards the door. The person that answered the door was an exact replica of Embry, just a decade or two older. He had the same twinkling brown eyes, the same mess of dark brown curls, the same dark skin. It almost made me gasp, the resemblance between Embry and his father, it was like looking at an older mirror image. However, the expression on his face shocked me even more. At first it was astonishment as he looked me up and down, as if not believing his eyes, before it slowly turned to anger. I took a step back from him as he stared me down, the rage in his face getting stronger and stronger, until I thought he would explode with fury.

"What…do _you_ want?" he stuttered, obviously trying to control himself.

"I eh… I was just…" I couldn't tear my eye's away from his, the hate that filled them seemed to touch my soul, cut me like a knife. After a few moments I managed to gather myself enough to say "I was looking for Embry, I'm his friend Adria."

That seemed to shock him even more. "You're Adria?" he gasped, the fury never leaving his face. All I could manage was a nod, not trusting myself to keep a steady voice if I spoke. We stood there for another moment, possibly the longest moment of my life, as he seemed to be thinking over this new piece of information, a crease between his eyebrows, his eyes narrowed. He eventually seemed to remember that I was still there and looked up at me, his jaw set and a neutral expression across his face.

"Well, _Adria, _he's not, here," he snapped, before slamming the door in my face. I just stood there, unable to move, caught in a state of shock and utter confusion. Maybe Embry had told him about me and Jacob? But I knew that couldn't be the reason he was so angry. No, it was definitely something else, something a lot bigger. He had looked at me like I had been the cause of every misfortune that had ever befallen him in his life, like I was a piece of filth that he wanted to scrape off from under his shoe. Slowly and steadily, I turned and headed back to my car. "I wouldn't be surprised if he went and got his rifle," I thought to myself, trying to lighten my now very depressing mood. However, with the look that was on his face I wouldn't be surprised if he had gone to get his rifle. This thought had me crossing the remaining distance to my car in a sprint, yanking open the door and sliding inside, looking all around me as I did so. Thankfully, the surroundings seemed rifle-free so I reversed and drove away, slow and steady.

As I finally got home and parked in front of the house, turning off the engine of Billy's truck, I remained seated, replaying the events of the last half an hour. What had that been about, why did he seem to hate me so much? The only thing that I knew for sure was that it didn't have anything to do with the Embry, Jake situation and everything to do with just me.

After a few more minutes of sitting there and still coming to no conclusion, I got out of the car and made my way slowly into the house. I heard Billy and Jakes greeting but I made no reply, heading straight up to my room and sitting on my bed. Jake immediately followed me, a look of confusion on his face.

"Hey babe, what's wrong," he asked, taking in my expression and coming to sit next to me, putting my hands in his and giving them a gentle squeeze. I looked up at his worried expression and after a few moments of gathering my thoughts, I spoke.

"Jake, how do you and Billy know about vampires?" I watched his expression as it became slightly guarded and confused. He released my hands and held his head in his own, sighing in the process.

"Why the sudden interest?" he murmured, turning to look at me.

"Because, I went to Embry's house today." I held up my hand before he could say anything, "it was only to apologise to Embry and try and get the two of you talking again. But that's not the point, Embry wasn't there but, his dad was." I looked at Jacob's expression as it changed from confused to wary. He knew what was coming. "I know that you and Billy know about the Volturi and vampires in general but, I thought you were the only ones. If more people know then you have to tell me how? How does Embry's dad know and why does he hate me so much? How do you and Billy even know Tess and why would she tell you everything about vampires?" I waited as we sat in silence, Jacob frowning, obviously torn. After a moment he looked back at me and took my hand. I knew then that he trusted me, that he was going to tell me.

"I haven't been totally honest with you Adria," he began, his voice quiet, ashamed. "It all started centuries ago, when vampires ruled everyone and there was no one to fight against them. That's when it started happening. People of my tribe began to…change. To morph into creatures that could fight vampires, that could kill them." He gave my hand a squeeze and I gasped ever so slightly. "There was war between us and them, but no one could win. We matched each other in speed, strength, everything. Eventually we both went in to hiding, both groups with heavy losses. The vampires knew that if they tried to take over again the fighting would continue so, they kept themselves a secret, as did we. They keep to themselves and so do we, it's an unspoken truce between us. If a war like that happened again, neither of us would survive." He stopped, staring into my eyes but I knew I had to know, I had to know the whole truth, not just part of it.

"What are you Jake, how could your ancestors fight vampires?" I whispered, afraid to know the answer. He remain in silence for what seemed like an eternity, fear written on his face, fear at what my reaction would be. But I knew he had to tell me, he had to be totally honest.

"Werewolves, Adria, they were werewolves."

Nothing could have prepared me, nothing. I had heard myths, stories, but that was all they had been, stories, made up for entertainment, for enjoyment. To know the truth, that they had existed, that they did exist. I couldn't decide if I was shocked or scared.

"Are you, I mean do you…turn?" I asked, barely able to get the words out. Jacob shook his head softly and I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"The gene is only triggered when there are vampires here and they left our land centuries ago. If they came back we don't know if we would change, it's been so long, the species might have died out. It's why I treated you the way I did when you first came here. I was afraid, afraid that you would start off the change. We've been told how painful it is, how it effects everything, changes everything. I hated you for the risk that you were causing but, when nothing happened I couldn't have been more confused." He looked at me again with tear filled eye's. "There isn't a day goes by that I don't feel awful for the way I treated you. Fear can make you crazy," he whispered, reaching up and cupping my cheek in his warm hand. "I just hate that I let it take me so long to get to know you, to fall in love with you." With that he leaned forward and kissed me softly, barely touching my lips to his. I sighed in content, looking into his eye's and never wanting to look away. But I knew there was one last question I had to ask, one last thing that he had to come clean about.

"Where does Tess fit in to all of this Jake, how does she know you, why did she trust you to take care of me?" We continued to stare into each other's eye's as Jacob stroked my hair absent-mindedly.

"Because Adria, Tess is my mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, thanks for reading!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Please read and review, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Surprised wasn't the word. Astonished or shocked seemed more appropriate. My best friend was the mother of Jake, the mother of the guy I was in love with. I didn't know what to do, what to say.

I had known Tess for years, we shared everything, she was the closest thing to family I had when I lived in Italy. When my mother had died she had been there, when Aro acted like a power-hungry maniac she had been there.

How could she not tell me, how could I have not known? More importantly how had she kept Jake a secret from Aro? That's when things started to click, when everything started to make sense.

Tess was a vampire with enhanced abilities, she was one of the strongest I had ever met. She was one of Aro's most treasured members, next to Alec and Jane. Imagine if the Volturi found out that she had a son?

A son they could easily turn into a vampire and use, who would probably have gifts just like his mother. He would be an unbelievable asset to Aro's guard. I looked at Jake and he stared back at me, his eye's full of unease.

He was trusting me with a secret that could not only hurt Tess, but him as well. And I knew my father, the fact that Jacob came from a long line of werewolves would only heighten his curiosity, and it was never good to catch Aro's interest.

"No…no no no," was all I could say, over and over again. Jake pulled me into a hug, surrounding me in his warmth as my tears started to fall. I clung to him, now only too aware of how easily he could be taken from me.

"I'm sorry Adria, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth but Tess wants it kept secret. She doesn't want them to use us against her," he said rapidly, obviously trying to make me understand why he had lied, the guilt evident in his voice, "i wanted to tell you, truly i did!" I closed my eyes, trying to steady the tears that were still flowing. But his words began to register. I pulled back and looked hard at him. He stared back at me, confused at the intensity of my gaze.

"Oh god," I whispered. "You don't know do you?" He continued to stare back at me, his brows now furrowed as he tried to understand what I was asking. "What did Tess tell you when she was turned Jake?"

"It happened while she was working out of town, she told us that she'd been made into a vampire and that we were to tell no one, to talk about it to no one because it could put us in danger. Other than that we've had barely any contact. Why Adria, why is that important?" I closed my eyes, not meeting his confused gaze as I spoke.

"Jake, your mom isn't just any vampire. She's powerful, she has heightened abilities, a huge asset to my father. If he found out she had a human son that could possibly possess those same gifts if changed, he'd take you too." My voice began to shake, emotion getting the better of me at the thought of that kind of faith befalling Jacob. "The fact that you could be a werewolf would make him want you even more. He'd turn you into a vampire Jake, he'd use you like he uses Tess. He's what she's protecting you from."

I opened my eyes again to see a shocked Jake staring back at me. He sat motionless, taking this information in. He had obviously never thought of it this way before, never realised that he could be an interest to the Volturi. I didn't know what to say, how to comfort him. I just held his hand as tightly as I could and waited for him to register everything I had just told him. His hair was a mess, falling across his forehead, almost covering his dark smouldering brown eyes. His jaw was clenched as he chewed his bottom lip. I couldn't imagine a life without Jake now.

To think that someone could take away his choices, take away the great life he was destined to have all because he existed, I couldn't fathom it. Couldn't fathom knowing that he could be turned, that the sight of the faint flush of his cheeks when I told him I loved him or the way his heart beat rapidly whenever I lay my head against his chest could be taken away. That they could take away his warmth, his freedom, it was unspeakable. I knew what they did to new recruits in the Volturi. They used their family, everyone and everything they loved against them until they were broken, broken into submission. I knew that Jake would be forced to obey. He was surrounded by friends and family, people he loved who could be used as leverage.

But most importantly, he had a kind heart. He would sacrifice himself without hesitation to protect them. That is why he had to be protected, it's why the Volturi could never know he existed.

"Jake, listen to me," I whispered, reaching up to take his face in my hands. His eyes were unfocused as he remained shocked at what I had said. "Jake, no one can ever know about Tess. You have to promise me you will never tell anyone that your mother and son, that you know about vampires or about the werewolves. This is to protect you Jake. To keep yourself safe you have to keep who you really are a secret. Do you understand?"

He continued to stare into my eyes, still confused, but after a few moments passed he nodded. I wrapped him in my arms and clung to him, trying as hard as I could to restrain from crying again. Why Jake, why did it have to be Jake? I felt like wherever I went, the Volturi were a looming force, touching the lives of everyone around me. But they couldn't have Jake, I wouldn't let it happen.

He was going to live a full, happy life. He'd grow old surrounded by children and grandchildren, hanging around with his friends, hosting family barbeques at the weekends and enjoying life. He'd find someone who deserved his love, who he would grow old with.

I knew as these images of a happy Jake living his life filled my mind that I wouldn't be a part of it. Jake would have to live his life without me, it was better that way.

"Adria," he murmured, brushing a strand of hair from my face, looking lovingly into my eyes. "What are you thinking about baby?" His eye's held concern, the morbidity of my thoughts must have been playing clearly across my face.

"Just about how good you look in sweatpants," I laughed, giving his pants a teasing tug. He grinned at me, obviously relieved we were moving on from our previous topic. His smile warmed my heart and I don't know how I would survive without it, but I had to. "You don't ever need to worry about all of this Jake, about the vampires, the Volturi. You are going to live a long, happy life because you deserve to." I smiled back at him, leaning in to give him a soft kiss but he held a finger to my lips, stopping me.

"You are all I worry about Adria," he whispered, the sincerity in his eye's paining my heart. "As long as you're alright I'll be happy." With that he beamed at me, his white teeth glowing in the light, before leaning in and kissing me, long and hard.

We stayed in Jake's room that night. As he lay with his arms wrapped around me, sleeping soundly, I tried to come up with a plan. I couldn't stay here. Being here was like putting a luminous target sign right over Jake's head. I wouldn't put him in danger, I would never forgive myself if they found him because of me.

I knew I had to leave. I didn't know where I would go or what I would do but the thought that Jacob would be safe was all the convincing I needed.

Now I just had to figure out how to get away without him stopping me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Review, review, review ;) I could use the motivation!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Adria was stressed, I could tell from the constant moving in her sleep, muttering incoherently in her dreams. She was worried about me. I thought that had been my job, to protect her, to worry for her. Now it seemed as if our roles were reversing and I didn't like it. Didn't like being the one that had to be kept safe, kept hidden.

I could have never imagined the revelations that came to light last night. I knew Tess was a vampire, I knew that she was somewhere in Italy and that we were to keep it a secret. Thinking on how little information that was, I am still surprised I didn't try and find out more. I suppose I thought it was keeping her and us safer if it was just left alone. But it looks like she was looking after me, even when she was half way across the world.

I remembered the phone call, the phone call that had changed my life irreversibly, turned everything I knew upside down. She had headed to Italy for a marketing trip, she was supposed to present a new strategy to their offices there. She had been good at her job, moving up the corporate ladder quickly. She had been on many trips and many had ran later than expected so, when she was a day late on returning home and we couldn't contact her we put it down to meetings running longer then she had thought and bad cell reception. I remember trying to shake off the feeling, the nagging feeling that seemed to lie at the back of my mind, ever-present, warning me. By the third day we had contacted the police and were preparing to fly out to Italy. We had been in touch with her colleagues and she hadn't been seen since the day she was supposed to have left. It was real then, the panic, the terror.

I had been only eight at the time but I remember every detail crystal clear. Billy sobbing into the phone as he spoke to family and friends, the pitying looks from everyone around me, the uniforms visiting the house, packing our bags to leave. The night before we were set to get a plane to Italy and head search parties we were sitting in front of the television, flicking aimlessly, trying to find something that could distract us, make us forget. That's when the phone had rang. Billy had answered it and from his reaction I knew it was her. I jumped to my feet and ran to him, trying to hear what she was saying, to find out where she was.

At first Billy was happy, relieved. But then his eye's grew in shock and terror, ending in total sadness. He cried and told her how much he loved her, to be careful, to do everything she could to come back to us. He listened to her intently, nodding absent mindedly and with an emotional goodbye, handed the phone to me. I clutched it with small, shaking hands, wanting to hear her voice but afraid of what it was going to say.

"Jakey? It's mom, can you hear me?" She was whispering, concern evident in her voice. Tears began to run down my face as I nodded before remembering that she couldn't see me.

"I'm here mom," was all I could manage in between sobs.

"Shhhh, honey don't cry. You're going to be brave for me okay?" she asked, her voice straining with emotion.

"Where are you mom, when are you coming back," I asked, on the verge of hysterics.

"Jake, you have to listen to me okay? What I am going to say is very important and you need to remember it alright?" She took my silence as a yes and continued. "I have to stay away son, I can't come back home. There are…dangerous people that can't know about you. Billy knows everything and when he thinks you are old enough, he'll tell you. But for now, just know that I love you more than anything, that I always will and I will look after you and be there for you, no matter where I am. Do you understand Jakey?" She was crying now too, her voice shaking down the phone. After a few minutes of trying to regain myself I spoke, trying to sound strong, trying to be brave for her.

"Yes mom, I understand."

"Goodbye Jake, I love you," she murmured, before I heard a click and she was gone. I looked down at the phone as my tears continued to fall, waiting for the beeping to stop, willing her voice to come back on the line with every fibre of my being but, it was no use. She was truly gone.

It was a phone call that I would never forget, not until the day that I died. Billy had told me everything when I had turned fifteen, unable to take my constant questioning any longer. After that I had lost the faint hope I had held that she might one day come home. I finally understood that she was gone forever. Ever since, I felt like there was a hole in my chest. An empty, vacant space that I would never fill. I couldn't fill it with my friends, with Leah. And then Adria had come along. She had brought fear and change, but she had also rescued me from drowning in that lonely abyss, from being forever heartbroken.

I looked down at her sleeping form next to me and the love I felt was overwhelming, threatening to make me burst with its sheer force. It killed me to know that she worried about me and I knew she felt guilty for coming here, but I would change all of that. I would spend the rest of my life making her realise that she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips, not wanting to wake her. Then I headed to the bathroom to have a shower.

As the hot water drenched me I began trying to think of ways to lighten her conscience. I knew that I was going to ask her to stay, to live her life here. The Volturi would never find her here so there was no reason for her to constantly be on the move. She would stay here and we could spend the rest of our days together. The thought brought a smile to my face. I had never smiled so much as I had being with Adria.

Still holding the goofy smile, I finished showering and got dressed, leaving a note on the pillow next to Adria that I would be back in an hour or two.

With that I left for town. First I would stop by the florists and get her a bouquet, then the jewellers where the necklace I had ordered her was expected to arrive today. It was made of a beautiful silver with my initials, JB, on the end. I could already picture how amazing it would look on her, how happy it would make me to see my initials hang around her porcelain neck.

I smiled again, knowing that today was the start of the rest of my life.

**Adria's P.O.V.**

I woke in Jacob's bed alone, his scent lingering on the sheets. I looked around the room for him but there was no sign. That's when I saw the note sitting next to my head. _Read Me _was written across the front in Jacob's bold writing. I smiled, opening it to read further.

_Adria,_

_I have gone to town to pick up a few things, I'll be back in an hour or two. Try not to miss me too much, I know I'll miss you with every passing second._

_All my love,_

_Jake._

I smiled somberly down at the note. This was my chance and I knew it. I kissed the note, tears spilling down my face before I started to pack all of my things as fast as I could. I left a note for Billy who was fishing with the sheriff, telling him thank you for everything he had done for me, of how fond I had grown of him and how much I would miss him but, it was my time to go.

I then sat down to write Jake's letter. I knew I had only a few minutes to write it and then I would have to leave if I planned on getting a good head start. The words poured out of me across the page, it was hard to put all of my feelings into writing but I tried my best, tried to make him understand why I was doing this. I kissed the letter when I was finished and left it on his bed, taking the letter that he had written me as a keepsake, something to keep near me to remind me of him.

I deliberated taking a picture of the two of us that stood on the dresser but knew that if i was caught it would not be safe to have it on me. At the last second I remembered the emergency mobile and grabbed it before heading out the back door and running into the forest, trying as hard as I could to not look back.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I had been in town longer than expected, running into Embry and Seth who grilled me about Adria. They were some of my closest friends and were genuinely happy that I had found someone so special. After picking up the flowers and necklace I made the journey home, belting out the songs on the radio, drumming my fingers against the steering wheel. Nothing could dampen my mood, not the scary fact that the Volturi would be very interested in my existence, or that I had been wrong all these years in thinking Tess had stayed away to stop them from using us against her. All I could think of was Adria's smile, the unique scent that was her, the way her bright green eye's glinted up at me when I made her laugh, the way they closed softly when I leaned in to kiss her. I finally got home, breaking a lot of speeding laws so that I could see her sooner. I ran from the truck through the house to my room. She wasn't there. I would have thought nothing of it but then I noticed the letter, sitting delicately in the centre of my bed. I got the feeling, the feeling I had had when my mother had been late home that fateful work trip, the feeling that spread through my mind like wild-fire. I rushed over and snatched up the letter, opening it as fast as I could.

_Jake,_

_When you read this I will be gone. I know you will be angry and hurt but this is something I have to do, not just for me but for us. I love you Jake, love you more than anything. That is why I can't stay. Being by myself is dangerous enough, I will not let you be put in danger because of me. You are everything, without you I am nothing. That is why I am going far away, where you won't be able to find me. To know that you will live the happy life you deserve is all I need to know. To know that this small act is protecting you from the Volturi is reason enough. If something happened to you I would stop being, I would never forgive myself._

_I love you Jacob, more than you will ever know. If you love me than let me go, let me do this to protect you, because a world without you in it is unimaginable._

_My love always,_

_Adria._

I hadn't realised I had started crying until the tears began to roll down my face, dropping like rain onto the page. She had left, she was gone. She wanted me to leave her go, to leave her protect me. But the thought of letting her run away was out of the question, I wouldn't even let it cross my mind. She may think that she was doing the right thing by leaving but I knew better. I wouldn't live a happy life, not without her. It was something that she couldn't seem to understand. A life without her wouldn't be a life at all. I knew that if I waited much longer than I would lose her forever, we both knew how good she was at disappearing. With that I grabbed my keys and my phone, dialling the sheriff's number and asking for help in the search before then calling Billy.

We were going to find her, we had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Pretty please review:)

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

**Adria's P.O.V.**

I ran for hours through the forest. I didn't know where I was going, or even what direction I was moving in. All I knew was that I had to put as much distance between Jacob and I as possible. In the letter I left I had begged him not to follow me and although I hoped he would comply with this request, I highly doubted it. If I knew Jake he would be looking for me right now, so it was best to get as far away as possible, give him no chance to catch up with me.

After another several hours of running I decided that it was safe to walk for a while and catch my breath. As I moved forward aimlessly, I couldn't help but wonder what Jake was doing at this very moment. Was he looking for me, was he worried? Guilt began to eat away at my heart, making me feel physically nauseous. Leaving him without a proper goodbye was awful, hurting him like this was so hard, but it was for the best. I knew now that it was more important than ever that I didn't get caught. If Aro found me and used his abilities on me then he would find out about Jake. I couldn't let that happen. It had been so stupid of me to get involved with the people on the Reservation, so stupid to get emotionally attached. I had almost visited Embry and Hazel to say goodbye but there had been no time. As Embry crossed my mind my heart felt another stab of guilt. He still hadn't spoken to either of us, I doubted that his father even told him that I had visited, especially after his reaction to seeing me. I wished that I could have at least gotten Jake and Embry to speak to one another again before I had left, it was obvious that they both missed each other. It was yet another problem that I had caused by showing up in the Reserve. My mood was going from bad to worse as I cursed myself for dragging other people into my problems, for causing trouble and being a general nuisance. It was better that I was alone, I couldn't hurt anyone now, I couldn't put anyone in danger. Yes, this was the way it had to be, me, myself and I. Just as I was beginning to feel better Jake's face flashed across my mind and I fell into depression once again. How would I live without him? I didn't know the answer to that question, didn't even want to think about what it was going to be like from now on. I clutched the letter in my jean pocket, using it for strength and the will power to keep going. _You're keeping him safe Adria, keeping him alive. _As the thought crossed my mind I sensed something. I looked behind me to find nothing, but I had the feeling that something was closing in on me, hunting me down.

I began to run again, not knowing what I was running from.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Sheriff trust me, she's going to have run miles by now. She will be after getting a lot farther then you think," I pleaded, trying to get Charlie to widen the search further. Adria was faster than regular people but I couldn't really tell him that without causing suspicion. The forest went for miles all around but I knew that by the end of the day she would have made it out of them and would be heading into whatever town she first encountered. After that she would be lost to me, she could go anywhere. Arguing with the sheriff lasted another several minutes before I realised that I wasn't getting anywhere and decided that my safest bet was to get my truck and circle the perimeter of the forest. I would just have to hope against hope that I would encounter her as she was leaving the area. With that in mind I filled my tank with gas and set out driving, keeping my eye's peeled for any signs of Adria.

**Adria's P.O.V.**

It was getting closer, closing in on me as I tried to pick up speed. I could feel my heart beating in my ears, my breath shallow and fast as I surged forwards. Birds flew overhead, making me jealous of their easy escape route. Twigs snapped and leaves rustled under my feet, making it impossible to even consider getting away quietly. I could hear whatever was following me now clearer than ever. Hear its long strides and steady breathing. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I knew that it was right behind me, whatever _it _was. It was going to catch me, I wasn't going to get away. I wanted to cry out but lack of breathing made that impossible. It was seconds away, breathing down my neck, moments from pouncing. With one last long stride I launched myself off of a fallen tree trunk only to be tackled mid-air.

I fell to the floor with an ominous thump.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Come on Adria, where are you?" I whispered, over and over again, my eye's scanning every inch of the area around me as I drove along the outskirts of the forest. My heart was racing at a mile a minute, with no way to steady its beat. I should have told her how I felt when I had the chance, told her that I wanted her, needed her. Now she was gone, maybe forever, and it was my fault. She thought I could live without her and I might never get the chance to tell her that she was wrong.

I began hitting my palm against the steering wheel, trying anything to dissipate the guilt and fear. I kept glancing around, taking in all my surroundings. There was no sign of her anywhere, what was I going to do if we didn't find her?

**Adria's P.O.V**

I kept my eyes shut, willing whatever had caught me to kill me quickly, painlessly. It wasn't until the heavy weight pressing on top of me whispered my name that I slowly opened my eyes, to be met by a pair of rich brown ones that were all too familiar.

"Embry?" He was panting over me, his muscles bulging as he tried to regain his breath. I didn't understand, how had he caught me, how had he been able to keep up, why was he even here? My quizzical expression urged him to speak.

"I knew that you were missing, that you had headed into the woods…I wanted to help," he managed to gasp in between taking gulps of air. As he managed to get his breathing under control we remained where we were, both of us staring at the other.

"How did you…run so fast?" I asked, unable to keep the disbelief out of my voice. He continued to stare into my eyes as he shrugged.

"I don't know. It was like I sensed that you were near me and I took off. I could feel myself getting closer, knew which way you were running. I can't explain it." He was murmuring now, obviously as confused as I was. His expression became even more confused as he looked down at me. "Wait, how did you run so fast? You were practically flying, I've never seen anything like it." I thought about lying, make up some excuse but the set look in his eyes convinced me that I wouldn't get off that easily. Maybe changing the subject would be a better tactic.

"Embry I don't have time for this, I have to go." I squirmed underneath him, using all of my strength to try and shift his weight but he didn't so much as budge. This definitely was not normal.

"You're not going anywhere Adria, Jake's worried sick about you, everyone is! Why would you even want to run away?" he demanded, pinning my arms to my sides as I tried to push him off of me.

"Embry I can't tell you, I just have to go okay! I can't stay here any longer!" I expected him to concede, expected him to feel bad, to let me go. But his stern expression remained fixed.

"You can't do this to Jake and Billy Adria, it will destroy them. We both know you're running but you don't want to go." He spoke calmly, as if trying to console an insolent child. This made me even more frustrated, struggling even harder to no avail.

"You don't understand Embry, you don't get it!" I yelled, unable to hold back the frustrated tears. He leaned down then, our faces only inches apart.

"Tell me then. Tell me why it's so important you leave and maybe I'll let you go," he whispered, looking regretful but defiant. I tried to think of some lie to feed him but my mind was running in circles, panic taking over. I was losing precious time, Jake could get here any second and then what?

Embry waited for me to make a decision, obviously not going anywhere. I sighed, knowing I'd have to own up if I wanted to get out of here. I gave him the quickest version of events I possibly could, leaving out Jake, Tess and the werewolves. He listened intently, never ceasing to pin me to the ground. When I finished we lay there saying nothing. I was beginning to wonder what to do when Embry suddenly shifted his weight, getting off me to sit on his heels. I thought that was my cue but, as I tried to scurry backwards and make a run for it, he reached forward and grabbed my arm before I had the chance.

"You can't leave Adria," he said simply, as if it was obvious.

"Did you not hear anything I just said? You're all in danger with me here, you'll all be better off if I just leave!" I couldn't believe he wasn't on my side, didn't he want to protect his best friend, protect Billy?

"Jake won't be better off Adria."

I didn't know what to say to that. He was looking at me sternly, _ in his eyes.

"Embry he'll…"

"No Adria. He won't forget about you, he won't get over it. For the last day he's been scouring the entire Reserve trying to find you, the guy's hysterical. He loves you Adria, nothing will hurt him more then you leaving."

There it was, the words I'd been afraid to hear. I thought that if I left Jake could move on, be safe and happy. But with what Embry was saying, was I being cruel leaving? I tried to fight the thought, to reassure myself that I was doing the right thing but, looking into Embry's eye's, I knew he was telling the truth. Of all the people to convince me to go back to Jake I never would have expected it to be Embry. This was the guy who I had led on and then pushed aside for his best friend. But even after all of that he was still looking out for me, for Jake.

Embry was still watching me, apprehension evident in his eyes. I smiled before running and throwing my arms around him, taking him by complete surprise. He chuckled before wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my back.

"Thank you Embry. I think you just stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life," I whispered, the fear for what I had almost done clear in my voice.

"No worries, what are friends for," he replied somberly. I pulled back to look at him and he quickly tried to hide the pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Embry…for everything." He tried to wave off my apology but I continued. "I couldn't ask for a better friend then you." That brought a genuine smile to his face, one that I was happy to see. "Jake misses you, you know. You two should talk, sort things out." Embry nodded.

"Yeah I guess I've kind of missed him too." He smiled, slightly embarrassed. That was until I broke out into a rendition of "Must Be Love." He swatted me playfully on the arm before stepping out of our embrace. He got out his phone and dialled a number that I suspected was Jake's. "Hey man, I found her." I could hear someone speaking very quickly on the other end of the phone. After telling him where we were, Embry and I headed out of the woods towards the main road. Just as we reached it, Jake's car came tearing up towards us. He jumped from the truck before it had even fully stopped, sprinting towards me and clutching me to him.

"I'm sorry," I gushed, over and over again as my tears fell. Jake's eye's grew misty as he pulled back to hold my face in his hands.

"Don't ever do that to me again Adria, d'you hear me?" he demanded, voice hoarse from emotion. All I could manage was a nod before we were embracing again. After a few minutes Jake seemed to remember that Embry was there, turning towards him and grabbing him by the shoulder. "Thank you Em, for finding her," he said sincerely.

Embry waved his comment off, smiling at his best friend, "Someone has to look out for you don't they?" They both laughed and I was relieved to see them reunite.

After Jake rang the sheriff to call off the search party, we headed home. He wouldn't let go of my hand the entire ride back, taking quick glances at me as if to make sure I was still there. When we arrived at the house we went inside and situated ourselves on the couch, collapsed against each other, emotionally exhausted.

"I'm sorry Jake, I was trying to protect you. I thought you were better off without me," I whispered through the silence. He turned to look at me, affection in his eyes.

"I know you think I would have been better off without you Adria but I would never be able to move on, I could never forget you. I want you with me always." He gripped my face in his hands once more, holding me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. We kissed passionately, clinging to each other until we were interrupted by Billy coming back. The next hour was spent explaining everything to him and apologising profusely for putting them both through the worry today. Later that night, Billy bid us goodnight.

"I'm glad you're alright Adria. Don't scare us like that again, this place wouldn't be the same without you," he said, giving my hand an affectionate pat before heading to bed. Then it was just me and Jake again

"I'm glad you're big escape plan failed," Jacob whispered, stroking my hair.

"Me too," I giggled. We were beaming at each other like little children when we heard a noise.

"What is that," Jake asked.

It took me a moment to realise. A moment before pure panic set in. With shaking hands I reached into my pocket and pulled out the emergency phone Tess had given me. The phone that only she had the number to. The phone that was only going to ring if one thing was happening.

They had found me.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Review review review please :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

**Adria's P.O.V.**

As I stared at Jacob with shock and fear, I almost forgot to pick up the call. With shaking fingers I pressed the answer button, holding the phone up to my ear as well as holding my breath.

"Hello," I whispered, barely able to utter the single word.

"Adria, it's me." Tess was speaking in a hushed urgent tone. "I'm so sorry Adria, they know where you are. Some new recruit has an ability to track people, there was nothing I could do!" The words were pouring out of Tess, almost inaudible over her panic. This was the most emotional I had ever heard her, she sounded on the verge of tears. They were coming, they knew where I was and they were coming. I closed my eyes, too upset to even cry. Jake was looking at me in anguish and I knew he had heard every word. I kept my eyes locked with his as Tess continued.

"Their sending scouts to the area now to make sure you're not being protected by other vampires. They could already be in the Reserve." I found myself nodding subconsciously, not knowing how to react to this news. "Adria are you there?"

"I'm here Tess. Don't worry about me. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry for dragging your family into this." I heard her take a sharp intake of breath and remembered that she didn't know I knew about Jake. "Jake told me everything Tess, I'm sorry I've put them all at risk. I'll leave right awa…"

"Adria you don't understand," she interrupted, "the tracker will know exactly where you are, I don't know how he does it but he found you in a matter of seconds. Besides, if Aro and Drake come to the Reserve and find that you're not there, who knows what they'll do to Jake and Billy, to everyone!" she paused for a few seconds, letting this new information sink in.

"So, there's nothing I can do, no way to protect them?" I whispered, my eyes finally beginning to tear up.

"Adria, I consider you family. If you try to run things will probably just be worse for you. I'm so sorry." I broke the eye contact with Jake, staring down at the ground and watching my tears fall to the wooden floors. It was over, they were coming here no matter what I did and everyone would be at their mercy. The best thing to do would be to just hand myself over, then they would have no reason to hurt Jake and Billy, or anyone else on the Reserve for that matter. I could just pretend they had been unaware of who I was, just some people who had offered me a place to stay. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I missed what Tess said next.

"What was that Tess?"

"I said everything will be fine Adria, maybe I'll be allowed to come with you to the Guiseppe coven, we could look out for each other like we always have done. We'll get through this." I nodded, trying to feel reassured at Tess's words. Aro didn't know that she had been involved in my escape, at least I would always have an ally in her. But the second I looked towards Jake my heart broke all over again. I could hardly breath, it felt like a huge weight was pressing against my chest, each breath becoming more laboured then the last. "Adria, remember to stay strong. Don't let this ruin you." Tess whispered consolingly. "I have to go before someone over hears. Can you put me onto my son?"

"Of course Tess, and thank you again, for everything," I murmured.

"Remember Adria, I'll always be here for you," she replied, before I handed her over to Jake. They talked for a few moments but I didn't listen, that was a conversation that should just be between them. At first Jake was emotional, it was the first time they had spoken in years. However he became more and more agitated as the conversation went on, even angry. He finally said goodbye before turning to me, fury now evident in his eyes.

"She expects me to do nothing, to just hand you over! How could she ask me to do that?" he exclaimed. I placed a reassuring hand on his chest.

"That's exactly what you have to do Jake, it won't do either of us any good if we put up a fight," I replied calmly, trying to stay level-headed for the both of us.

"No, no way, I'm not doing that, that is not happening!" He was yelling now, gesturing with his hands wildly, looking everywhere but at me. He started to back away, clutching his head in his palms and shaking it from side to side. I walked forwards and gripped his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. Neither of us said anything, there was nothing to say. Tears began to fall gracefully down his cheeks, mirroring my own. I opened my arms wide and he fell into my embrace, clutching me just as tight as I was clutching him. We stood there for a long time as it grew darker and darker outside, before the sun began to slowly rise. We stayed there on the couch all night. We didn't kiss, didn't snuggle. We just gripped each other tightly, knowing that our time together was coming to an end.

Eventually Billy woke up, and wheeled down the corridor to find us still in the living room where he had left us the night before. We reluctantly let go of each other and told Billy what had happened. By the end of the explanation, Billy was gripping the hand rests so tight his knuckles were white. He looked at me with indescribable sadness. He knew there was nothing he could do, nothing anyone could do. He made everyone tea and we all sat there in silence, not knowing what to do with ourselves. I wanted to thank them, to tell them how much they both meant to me but, I couldn't find the words. So instead, I gripped Jake's hand in my left and Billy's hand in my right, squeezing them reassuringly, trying to let them know that it was ok, that I would be alright. After another unknown time period, Jake excused himself to his bedroom telling us he didn't feel well. I thought this was merely an excuse to be by himself but we soon heard him retching in his bathroom. We found him on the tiled floor, cheeks flushed and he was holding his body in the foetal position. We both rushed to him, trying to get him to stand to no avail.

"Adria, call Embry's father off my phone and tell him to come at once." Billy ordered, dabbing Jake's face with a wet towel.

"Shouldn't we call the doctor?" I demanded, not knowing how Embry's crazy father was going to help.

"No Adria, call Embry senior, he will know what to do." I gave in, hoping that Billy knew what he was doing. After and awkward phone call to Embry's dad explaining the situation, he said he would be straight over. When I tried to help Billy he shooed me away, telling me he would handle it. Embry's father arrived within minutes and together they managed to get Jake to his room. When I tried to go in and help I found the door locked. _Maybe it's some sort of tribe thing,_ I thought to myself. I let it slide for a day. On the second day Jake was sick I tried to sneak into the room with some soup but Embry senior did everything short of physically removing me from the room to keep me out. By the third day I had had enough.

"Billy I want to see him, he's not well and I can help!" I was trying not to yell and failing miserably.

"He's going to be fine Adria, he just need rest. What he has is very…contagious. Yes it's contagious, so it's best if you just stay away for now." I didn't believe it for a second. Something was definitely going on but with two body guards, I couldn't get close enough to Jake to find out what.

Hazel texted me, and when I told her how worried I was she told me about some of the other guys around the Reserve that had fallen ill. Embry had it, some guys called Seth, Sam, Jared and Paul, all of whom I had never met before, had come down with something too. It seemed to be some boy epidemic but then Hazel told me Leah was sick too. Whatever it was it must be spreading like wild fire.

By the third night, Jake seemed to be improving as he began to eat again. However, everyone was still being really secretive, having long discussions in Jake's room that I was not invited to partake in. It was unbelievably frustrating. I barely had time to worry about Drake and Aro, something that should have been at the forefront of my mind. Tess had made it clear that running away would just make things worse for everyone and I wasn't going to put Billy and Jake in anymore danger. I was just going to hand myself over and hope that I was sent away with Drake right away so that Aro wouldn't find out about Jake. That was the ultimate worse-case scenario, I was not going to let Jake get involved with the Volturi and I would do everything to make sure that it didn't happen. I knew that I sounded like I thought of myself as some kind of superhero but I was so adamant that I didn't care.

The fourth day since Jake had become sick came around and finally, he left his room and I was able to have an actual conversation with him.

"I'm fine Adria, it was just some flu," he explained, shrugging it off. I felt like there was more to it than that but I left it alone. I didn't want our last days together to be full of suspicion over a simple flu. Jake disappeared for a few hours to meet "some guys" and I was left to wander and worry. I didn't want to sound selfish but for all we knew, the Volturi would get here today and I would be leaving. I thought he would want to spend these few days with me, make the most of our remaining time. I spent some time with Billy who ran a live commentary as some sports game played. After a while I decided to go for a walk along the beach. As my bare feet shifted through the sand, I looked around taking in my surroundings, committing it all to memory. The way the ocean looked like it went on forever, the slight pink tinge of the skies overhead as the sun made its slow descent, the way the surrounding cliff's stood majestic and strong against the relentless tide. It was beautiful, breath taking. It already filled me with nostalgia and I hadn't even left yet. However, even with all of this beauty surrounding me, I knew it wasn't what I would miss most. I would miss those dark chocolate eyes, that glistening white smile and cheeky grin. The bellowing laugh that only I got rewarded with when I did something extra ditzy. I would miss the glint in his eye when I kissed him, the way his arms wrapped around me and it felt like the sole reason for my creation was to fit perfectly into that embrace. A lone tear glided down my cheek and fell into the shallow salt water I was now wading through.

Before I could stop myself, I began to think of what my future would hold, now that my whereabouts had been discovered. I would be changed into a fully-fledged vampire, living out my eternity with Drake and his coven. Shivers ran up and down my spine as I recalled the first time I had met Drake. It had been mere months since then but, it felt like another lifetime. I remembered the unease his presence had brought, his possessive touch and calculating eye's. I didn't want to imagine what being married to him would entail but my imagination ran wild, giving me images of loneliness and misery.

I physically shook myself to rid my mind of these dark thoughts. If I played my cards right, Jake and Billy would be safe. If nothing else, I would find comfort in knowing that they were alive and well.

Just as I was going to turn around and head back to the house, a pair of long lean arms wrapped around me and, as always, I fit perfectly in between them. I smiled as Jake planted a soft, lingering kiss on the back of my neck. Turning to look up at him I decided against giving him grief about spending time away from me today. I was not going to soil my last memories of us together, memories that I knew I would recall every day for the rest of my existence. Instead, I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him with all the passion I had pent up inside of me. I ran my fingers through his soft, jet-black hair as he moaned against my mouth. The sound that came out of me could only be described as a whimper. After a few minutes we broke apart. He enveloped my hand in his and we walked home together as night fell.

We did not say anything for fear it would bring us out of the happy bubble we were temporarily in, and back into reality.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this chapters a bit shorter, it just kind of turned out that way. If i reach forty reviews i'll try and have the next chapter up by tomorrow, i'm not below bribing ;) Thanks for reading**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

**Adria's P.O.V.**

I woke to the sound of heavy rain falling against the roof. For one moment of bliss, I forgot about the call from Tess, the inevitability of Drake and Aro making a re-appearance in my life, and just lay beneath my duvet in content. But then it all came back to me, the fear and anxiety, the heartache. It was like bounding over fields of green in freedom and suddenly hitting smack into a big, brick, impenetrable wall. Ice cold water being thrown over me would have been a more pleasant sensation.

After about half an hour of feeling sorry for myself, I let out one final groan before rolling out of bed and heading downstairs. What awaited me didn't lighten my mood in the least. Instead of Jake and Billy's presence, which I badly needed right now, there was a note on the kitchen counter.

_In town running errands, be back soon,_

_Billy and Jake._

Since when do they run errands? I shook away the suspicion and a feeling of anger replaced it. I could be gone by the time they came back! Who knew when the Volturi would arrive and whisk me back to my misery? These could be our last hours together and they were spending them grocery shopping and picking up dry cleaning instead of with me! I knew I sounded like a brat but I couldn't help that my feelings were hurt. It didn't seem like Jake and Billy to go off without me, just as it had been strange when Jake was gone for hours yesterday without a word. The suspicion was beginning to creep back in so I resorted to making breakfast to try and occupy my mind.

Two hours later and I was still alone, with nothing to distract me from my dark and sombre thoughts of what life now held for me. It was times like these that Jake could always cheer me up, all he had to do was crack a smile and my spirits would lift, the weight on my shoulders suddenly feeling feather light.

An hour later and I couldn't help glancing at the door every minute, just waiting for one of Aro's cronies to smash through it and haul me back to Italy. When I heard footsteps approaching the front door I thought my nightmare was becoming reality. But instead of the heavy set vampire I was expecting, Jake and Billy waltzed in, as if everything was fine and dandy. Billy gave me a peck on the cheek before going to the kitchen, probably to make some tea. That left Jake. He was smiling down at me but, when he didn't get one in return, his brow creased.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," I snapped before standing and stomping to my room like the mature adult I was. He followed right behind, obviously not willing to drop it. When I tried to close the door he stuck his foot out, making it impossible.

"Adria, why are you upset?" He had no idea. That fact alone made me even more furious.

"I'm leaving Jake, don't you get it? I'm leaving and never coming back! Any second now I could be gone from your life forever and you don't even care! Your hanging out with your friends, or running errands with Billy while I'm here wondering how I'm going to cope for the rest of my life without you!"

I clasp my hands over my face, unable to control the sobs. He tries to embrace me but I shove him away.

"Don't touch me!" i scream. Jake's eyes widen with surprise. We fall into silence, both of us shocked at my reaction. I see pain and guilt clear in Jake's eyes. That alone sucks all the anger out of my body. I let my hands fall limp at my sides as we continue to stare at each other, neither of us daring to move.

After an eternity Jake slowly steps forward, his hands raised, as if to show me he is unarmed. Once he is close enough he widens his arms in a beckoning gesture. I fall into his embrace, wishing I could stay there forever. He strokes my hair, kissing the top of my head as he does so.

"I know your hurt Adria, and that kills me. We've just…been trying to find a way to get you out of this mess so you can stay here. I'm doing everything I can so that you won't be taken from me." He grips me tighter, almost making it hard to breath but I don't complain.

"It's okay Jake. I'm sorry for freaking out, I don't want us to be fighting, not with everything else going on. But, you have to stop trying to find a way out of this, there is none. You have to promise that when I leave you won't try and stop me, that you won't cause trouble for yourself or Billy. Do you promise?"

I stroke his face with my fingertips, feeling such a rush of love as I look into his eyes. He takes a moment to respond before nodding. But I can see it in his eyes. He's not going to take this lying down. He'll try and do something that could probably get him killed in the process. Nothing scared me more.

Before I could say anything else, he lifted one of my hands and kissed each finger gently, never breaking eye contact. We smile at each other like lovesick children. I need him so badly, not in a physical way, I just need to be near him. Nothing makes me feel better than when I'm with Jake. As if he had read my mind he gives my hand one more kiss before leading me to the living room. We spend the next few hours watching old black and white films(he knows their my favourite). Eventually we end up curled around each other, talking about everything and anything.

His eye's begin to close and it seems as if sleep has won the battle when he suddenly grabs my hand. "Adria," he murmurs, looking at me through the now drowsy slits he has for eyes. "I know you're going to blame yourself for everything, for coming here, for involving us. But I want you to know, I'll never regret a thing. And you shouldn't either, I'd hate for you to regret meeting me, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me." he smiled up at me, the sweetest smile I could ever imagine, before closing his eyes and becoming oblivious to the world. I watched him sleep, the remnants of the smile still on his face as he dreamed. This was one of the moments I would treasure the most, Jake asleep in my arms, smiling up at me.

My thoughts were interrupted by something that had all my senses screaming to attention. My head snapped up, my breath catching in my throat. There was a vampire outside, I could sense him. He was pacing, mere feet from the front door. I panicked for a moment, not knowing what to do but, when I looked down at Jake's face, still sleeping peacefully, I gathered the courage to slide out from beside him and walk to the front door.

As I got closer and closer, the pacing grew louder and louder, the sound of foot meeting gravel, the steady breathing of someone who didn't have the necessity for it, I could almost feel it's cold and calculating mind. Who would it be, Drake or Aro? Who would be on the other side of this door waiting for me?

As my hand reached for the door handle I took one last steadying breath before swinging the door open to reveal the unwelcome visitor.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

_I looked into their red eyes and my heart sank. It was finally time to face what I had been running from. It was over._

The Previous Night:

As the door swung open my eyes were met with a pair of red, bloodthirsty ones. It took everything I had not to sigh out loud with relief when I realised that I didn't recognise the vampire standing in front of me. He was about 5'7 in height, with jet black hair and a broad build. He oozed calm with an underlying tone of deadliness.

"Adria Volturi, I am here to give you a message from your father." I was afraid his crisp, clear voice would wake Jake but when I turned to check, he was still snoring softly on the couch. I turned back to this stranger and waited for the ominous message. My heart was pounding and he seemed to be observing me, his gaze steady and cold. I tried to stand a little taller, willing myself to appear unafraid. After another long moment he continued.

"He wants you to know there is nowhere to run. If you try he will kill the _humans_ you have been living with along with anyone else you have encountered during your stay here." I felt nothing as he said these words. It was as if all the emotion inside of me diminished, was blown out like a candle to a flame. The guilt and the anger and everything else would have to wait until this man had left and I was alone. His tone had turned to one of disgust when he had uttered the word humans, proving to me that he was as egotistical as the rest of them. There would be no use in trying to reason with him, to ask him for help.

"However, if you co-operate, my master is willing to let everyone in this town live. You must meet him tomorrow at noon, in the forest meadow north-east from here. If you are late we will come and extract you by force." He lingered for another moment, letting his words sink in, before promptly turning and disappearing into the night. I was left to stare after him, mouth agape but forming no words. Any pleas died on my tongue before I could give them a voice.

Eventually I turned and retreated back into the house, fleeing straight to my room to sob quietly into my pillow. The inevitable was happening and I had never felt so unprepared to face it.

The next morning my mind was set. I had cried all the tears I needed to and now was the time for action. I had exactly three hours to get to the meadow and meet my father. Somehow, I would have to leave without anyone noticing, without anyone looking for me, for at least a few hours. After thinking of numerous excuses to try and get away, I decided simplicity was the best option. So, when I went downstairs, I began packing a basket with sandwiches, water and fruit. I heard Jake enter the room and he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"How are you today?" he asked, whispering in my ear. I smiled, relishing in his proximity, knowing this would be the last time I would feel his warm arms wrapped around me, his breath sending a tingling sensation down the back of my neck. I turned in his arms so that I was facing him, before standing on my toes and kissing him softly. As I did his scent enveloped me, today it was lavender soap…my favourite. It was the perfect kiss, the perfect goodbye, even if one of us didn't realise it was a goodbye. When we broke apart, he smiled goofily down at me.

"What was that for?"

I smiled up at him, knowing that the love clearly depicted in his eyes was reflected right back at him in my own.

"For being so god damn lovable," I replied. It was intended to be a joke but as I said the words I knew that it was true. Because of Jake I was a completely changed person. Until I met him I had never known what it was like to love and be loved, to be completely willing to sacrifice yourself for another person. At least I would always know that I had experienced something that many people searched their whole lives for. In a way I was lucky, I would have to remember that.

Jake chuckled at my comment before noticing the basket.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"I decided to take a walk, clear my head, you know?" I was trying my best to keep my voice steady, my eyes sincere.

"Want some company?" I was afraid of this.

"That's okay, I just need to be by myself for a while." It sounded honest enough and I knew he believed me, even if he did look worried.

"Alright, just be careful," he murmured, kissing me on the forehead. I closed my eyes and concentrated on this gesture. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. I couldn't say goodbye properly, this was as close as I could get. After a few seconds I forced myself to let go, pick up my basket and leave. I didn't look back, I didn't falter.

I headed south into the woods, so that when they did start looking they would be going in the wrong direction, before circling around to head north east. I left the basket once I was far enough away from the house, knowing I wouldn't be needing it where I was going. I walked in a haze, everything around me was a blur, there was no concept of time. I just kept moving forward, careful to stay in a straight line, unable to focus on anything else.

I couldn't think about Jake, I knew that if I did I would break down, crash to the floor and not get back up.

"He's safe now Adria, they're all safe," I kept thinking, it was the only thought that I would let cross my mind. This went on for what felt like hours before I finally stumbled into a clearing. Looking around it was laden with wild flowers covering every inch of the floor, surrounded by forest. There was every colour you could imagine and the smells emanating from the flowers was breath taking. It was a feast for the senses.

This must be the meadow the messenger had been talking about. I checked my watch and it was five minutes to noon, right on time. I stood and waited, my heart pounding in my ears as I tried to remain calm.

I could hear them before I could see them. The gentle swish of their cloaks against the grass as they walked gracefully through the trees. Then, all of a sudden, they were there. They stood on the opposite side of the meadow regarding me calmly.

There must have been ten of them, all dressed in the uniform red cloak, all with the same penetrating gaze. They stood side by side with their hands by their sides. If they were trying to appear threatening it was definitely working. In the middle of their line they parted, revealing two figures, Drake and Aro.

I looked into their read eyes and my heart sank. It was finally time to face what I had been running from. It was over.


	21. Chapter 21

**We're nearing the end of the story, don't forget to R&R! I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One<p>

"Adria my darling, it's so good to see you," Aro practically purred, his voice easily carrying across the distance between us.

"Not sure I can say the same," I snapped. I wasn't afraid of him anymore, there was nothing else he could do to me. I'd grown from the frightened child he had last encountered to an adult that wasn't going to quake in her boots every time he made an appearance. I didn't want to admit to myself that my heart was pounding, my breathing getting more and more shallow, just at the mere sight of him.

He laughed in response to my comment, a laugh so melodic it sounded like it came from an angel, not the opposite of one.

"Well I see someone's changed quite a bit while she's been away on her little…trip," he simpered, taking a nervous sideways glance at Drake when mentioning my "trip". While Aro was appearing calm Drake was sneering openly at me, delighted at my failed escape no doubt.

"It's wonderful to see you again Adria, I had hoped we'd be married by now but don't worry, distance has made the heart grow fonder," he announced, blowing me a kiss that I wish I could throw back. The look of triumph on his face was enough to make me ill, the mention of our engagement was full on nauseating.

"Oh the pleasure's all mine," I called back sarcastically. That wiped the smile off his face, replacing it with a not-so-happy look.

"I want to discuss terms," I demanded, much to the amusement of the pair of them.

"And what, my dear, makes you think you are in any position to demand anything," Aro asked, unable to restrain from laughing out loud.

"I'll go with you, no struggling, I'll do whatever you want, I'll never run again. But you have to leave everyone here alone, I don't want any harm to come to any of these people."

"Are you referring to anyone in particular?" Drake asked, his eyebrow raised. My heart began to pound even louder. _Play it cool Adria, play it cool._

"None of these people have done anything wrong, and we all know it would be in the best interest of the Volturi if no blood was shed. The last thing you want is a scandal." _Please let them agree, please let them agree._

"I suppose my daughter is right," Aro replied, after a few moments of looking thoughtful. "So be it, no harm will come to any of these humans you seem so fond of." I masked my sigh of relief with a cough and a muttered thank you.

"And now my child, it is time to come home," he announced, extending his white hand towards me, his skin glistening in the sun like it was glazed with diamonds as he did so.

I knew I had to avoid Aro touching me long enough to use his power. If he did he would find out about Jake and no amount of pleading would save him. It shouldn't be too hard, it's not as if my father and I were very affectionate to one another. Thankfully, he didn't appear curious about what I had been doing during my stay here so it seemed I was in the all clear.

_You did it Adria, you saved him. _Maybe a normal life had never been in the cards for me, but at least Jake would have one, the one he deserved. My only regret was that I couldn't say goodbye, not properly. It stopped him from interfering but I knew it would also hurt him beyond belief. In the end it came down to if I wanted to hurt him or if I wanted to get him killed. I knew which option I'd always pick.

So, when Aro beckoned me forward, I began to slowly make my way across the meadow. None of them moved as I made my way through no man's land. I didn't bother to look at them, instead I took in the trees surrounding me, the bright blue sky that lay over my head.

_I will always remember Jake, I'll never forget, _I thought, wishing he could hear me. It was as I grew ever closer, when I was a mere ten feet away that I heard it. I turned to look back into the forest that lay behind me, feeling my brow knit together in confusion. I know that the vampires heard it too as they all snapped to attention, crouching into defensive positions, looking around themselves wildly for whatever was out there.

It was a steady rhythm, like something heaving hitting off the ground over and over. The noise reverberated through the trees, I could feel the vibrations coming from the forest floor. Whatever it was, it was big, and fast. The sound was getting increasingly louder, making it feel as if the earth itself was shaking. Just as it seemed impossibly close, impossibly loud, all went silent. I could hear the Volturi guard snarling, all of them looking ready to pounce. Aro and Drake were calmer but just as confused, staring straight ahead.

I turned back to where the noise had been coming from, and that's when I saw them. That pair of dark chocolate eye's that I would recognise anywhere. I didn't understand, how could he be here, how had he known? He came closer and closer until he had come out from the camouflage of the trees and I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped me. Instead of the tall, muscular boy I had been expecting, what appeared before me was a large, furry beast. He was like a wolf but impossibly bigger, his fur a dark auburn, his teeth bared as he snarled at the crouched vampires. Then his eye's met mine and I knew. It was Jake. I didn't know how it had happened but it was him. Then the others began to appear. They came out from the forest, all of them huge and intimidating. There must have been seven or eight of them in total, each with their teeth bared and looking dangerous. There was one that held my gaze. It's fur was dark brown, glistening in the sunlight and it had warm brown eyes that were looking at me intently. Embry?

Before I could react I was pulled back to the present by the sound of Aro's voice.

"No, it is impossible! Your kind are extinct, we made sure of it!" He was beyond furious, I had never seen him so angry as he stared down each and every werewolf standing in front of him. "What is the meaning of this Adria!" I opened my mouth to speak but had lost the ability to form words. My first reaction of surprise had quickly turned to one of fear. After everything I had done, after all the lengths I had gone to, to make sure Jake, Aro and Drake never came face to face, it had all been for nothing. I had failed to protect Jake, failed to know what had really been going on. This explained his mysterious illness, the unexplained outings. How had I not seen it, how had I been so stupid? Now he was in imminent danger and I didn't know what to do. I looked from Aro to Jake, trying to find some way to explain this, some way to save Jake's life.

After examining the werewolves for a long moment, Aro turned his furious gaze on me.

"You. You knew about this didn't you! You planned this, didn't you!" before I could reply he strode forward and slapped me hard across the face. I fell to the ground with the sheer force of the blow. I knew his skin hadn't been in contact with mine long enough to use his ability, but that didn't make the slap any less painful.

The growl that emanated from Jake pierced my skin. I looked up to see him baring his teeth, looking ready to tear Aro's head off. He began barking and ripping at the ground wildly, giving Aro a look that could kill.

"Hmm…interesting,"Aro murmured, seeming completely unfazed by Jake's fury. Then he did something that couldn't have shocked me more. He laughed. He laughed long, hard and menacing. When he was finally able to catch his breath he looked down at me, his eyes full of delight.

"It seems Drake, that Adria has an admirer." Oh god, oh god, oh god. I turned to see Drake staring furiously at Jake, his hands shaking at his sides.

"It would appear so," he snapped, continuing to glare.

"Let's just leave," I pleaded with them. "They don't mean any harm, let's just go and forget all about this!" My statement was made even more false with another furious growl from Jake, as well as several other werewolves.

I looked at each and every one of the giant werewolves in front of me, coming to a stop when I met Jake's eyes. I stared pleadingly, willing him to turn and run but he didn't move an inch.

Instead he let out a yelp, beginning to convulse violently and fall to the floor. I looked back at the vampires in shock but they weren't doing anything, it appeared they were just as surprised as me. Jake continued to spasm on the floor, his body rapidly shedding the fur and returning to human form. I had never seen anything so amazing, in a matter of seconds he was human again, as if nothing had happened. He stood, obviously not caring that he was standing stark naked in front of the Volturi. He reached down and unravelled a pair of shorts that I only just noticed were tied to his left leg. He pulled them on with ease before standing straight and staring Aro and Drake defiantly in the face.

I wanted to run to him, to beg him to get out of here but I couldn't move. My body was in complete shock. Jake was a werewolf, he was here and he was a werewolf?

Everyone was completely silent as we waited for him to speak. I didn't know what to expect but I knew I wouldn't like it.

Finally he cleared his throat and his gaze rested on me, while he was clearly speaking to Aro.

"I offer myself in Adria's place," he announced, as calmly as if he was announcing the weather forecast.

I finally found my voice. "NO! No he doesn't, he doesn't know what he's saying! Please Jake, just LEAVE!" he ignored my pleas, continuing to stare into my eyes with regret.

"And why would we want you instead of her?" Aro asked, just as calmly as Jake had made his offer.

"Because I'm the son of Tess and the alpha werewolf."

He was making an offer Aro would be unable to refuse.


	22. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Sorry to do this but won't be able to update for a week, I know I left it on a bit of a cliffy and I wanted to have it finished before now but I didn't get the chance. Sorry again, just wanted anyone reading to know that I wasn't giving up on the story or anything**

**LilacLoves**


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry it took so long to update, hope ye like it! R and R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Two<p>

I watched Aro's face intently. He had been shocked by Jake's statement and now, his eye's narrowed as if he was weighing out his options, calculating every possible angle.

He was considering it. I didn't know what to do, what to say to stop this insanity. Maybe there was still a chance that if Aro chose me he would leave Jake in peace. It was the only thread of hope I had and I held onto it for dear life.

Jake stood tall, meeting Aro's gaze steadily and waiting. I didn't know what to think, what to say. He was making the biggest mistake of his life and he seemed completely calm. I wished more than anything that I could speak to him alone one last time, tell him he was being reckless, reckless and stupid. I was so angry, angry at him for doing this, angry with myself for not doing more to avoid stopping exactly this from happening. But more than anything else I felt my love for him, even in the situation we found ourselves in I couldn't control the urge I felt to run over and hold him, protect him from my mistakes.

Aro still hadn't spoken since Jake had made his offer, a pin drop could have been heard in the tense and heavy silence that was weighing down on all of us as we waited for his decision. Jake avoided my gaze, continuing to stare at Aro instead as his fate was decided. A fate that I had tried so hard to protect.

I couldn't believe what he had done, offering himself in my place. What was he thinking? He was making my worst nightmare a reality, a painful reality.

The utter and deafening silence was steadily getting harder and harder to withstand. I returned my gaze to the werewolf I suspected to be Embry. Unlike Jake, he was looking at me intently, compassion in his eyes. I tried to channel bravery from his encouraging looks but, I could feel the despair descending, feel it itching at my skin, clutching at my heart.

After a few more moments that felt like hours I finally turned and met my father's gaze. He was staring down at me, a look of what seemed to be bemusement across his face. I tried to keep my expression neutral as I met his gaze. After studying me for some time he straightened up and looked upon Jake once again.

"This is an… interesting proposal, most interesting," Aro announced, beginning to pace slowly back and forth, obviously enjoying the suspense. "So Jacob, can I call you Jacob?" he asked, moving on before he even received an answer, "may I ask why you would trade places with Adria?"

I could see Jake's jaw clench from where I sat. He wasn't interested in Aro's games.

"I don't see how that's important. I've made my offer, do you accept or not?" he replied curtly. I would have felt proud at how confident he sounded if I wasn't so worried about him.

That's when my willpower broke. "This is ridiculous," I exclaimed. "He doesn't know what he's saying! You can't…"

Before I could finish the sentence Aro was kneeling in front of me, his hand wrapped around my neck, tightening just enough to make me gasp. It took me a moment to realise the significance of this action. Looking into Aro's eye's it was obvious that he knew everything from that touch. Every second Jake and I had spent together, Tess's part in my escape, he knew everything. Jake let out a ferocious growl along with several of the other wolves, crouching to the ground as if he was about to spring on Aro.

"I greatly appreciate your kind offer Jake, but my daughter is coming with me." There was further growls and Jake's face was full of agony. I would have sighed with relief if ice-cold fingers weren't still wrapped around my neck.

"However," he mused, and my heart dropped. "I can't very well ignore the fact that you would make a great addition to the Volturi clan. What do you say Jacob?" the smile on Aro's face let me know that he could feel my heartbeat picking up. He ignored my attempts at struggling against his grip. He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this.

"If you let Adria go I'm all yours," Jacob bit out, crossing his arms to emphasis he wasn't budging on his terms. Aro's grasp on my neck tightened and I couldn't stop the gasp of pain that escaped my throat. "Let go you're choking her!" he yelled, his fists clenching in fury. The second he said it Aro let go, raising his hands as if in surrender.

"Don't worry Jacob, I would never harm Adria. Now you on the other hand," he continued, wagging a single pale white finger, as if reprimanding a child, "might not be so lucky. I suggest you reconsider my offer." His voice was cold, but the friendly smile never left his face. I knew this would happen, Aro wasn't going to let anyone walk away.

"In that case you're not leaving here with me or Adria," Jake snapped, sounding surprisingly sure of himself. He and Aro stared each other down, neither willing to drop their gaze, both looking furious.

"Take the boy, kill the rest," Aro ordered.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Drake grabbed me from behind and held me in an iron grip, leaving me incapable of doing anything except watching the horror unfold before me. The moment the order had left Aro's lips Jake had morphed back into a werewolf and launched at the closest guard.

Aro hung back, watching Jake fight. I felt sick to the pit of my stomach. He was watching to see what Jake was capable of and Jake didn't even realise it.

Aro seemed confident enough until Jake killed the first guard, then the second. His smile slowly turned to a frown.

Drake's grip on my arms tightened and I could hear him cursing under his breath.

I returned my gaze to Jake, silently pleading that he would make it out of this all right. He was now faced with his toughest opponent, one of the burliest vampires I had ever seen. His muscles rippled as he circled Jake, his movements predatory and deadly. He pounced on Jake from behind. All the other werewolves were in their own battles, there was no one to help him. He struggled under the vampires grip, snapping at the air trying to get a hold on him. The vampire wasn't letting go so Jake rolled on the floor which loosened his grip long enough for Jake to bite down on his right leg. The vampire let out a roar, his eye's widening in surprise.

I would have never believed that a werewolf could stand a chance against vampires but, watching Jake now, a strange sense of pride filled me. He wasn't just holding his own, he was winning. For a brief moment I believed that the werewolves could beat the vampires, that they could kill Aro and his entire guard and we would be safe. We could go on living our lives like nothing had happened.

But, of course, reality was never that simple. It all happened in a series of moments, moments that could not have lasted more than a few seconds but seemed to play out for hours.

Jake clamped down on the vampires left arm, tearing it clean off. The fight was over and Jake moved on to the next opponent. A movement at the corner of my eye tore my gaze away and I saw Aro make his way slowly towards the fight. The vampires and werewolves were moving so fast now, almost appearing to blur together, making it impossible to tell who was who. Aro walked right into the middle of the battle and although I strained to see what was happening I couldn't make out what he was doing. Seconds passed that became minutes. The sounds of the battle were painful to hear, bones breaking, limbs flying. My anxiety grew stronger and stronger.

Who was winning? Where was Jake, where was Aro?

It was at that precise moment, as these thoughts were crossing through my mind like wild fire, that I heard it. A sound so disturbing and heart breaking that it made my entire body quake. Once I heard it, all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry.

The yelp was clearly a werewolves', the silence that followed making it clear it was the last sound that werewolf was ever going to make.

But which one was it?


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

I was running again, running like my life depended on it. But, for once, I wasn't running away, instead I was running right into the trouble, right into no man's land. I felt like I was on this huge web, woven to perfection with concaves and slopes of thin thread all joining to create a perfect network. A network I had been trying so hard to escape but now, was running right into the middle of.

I don't know how I got out of Drake's grasp but the moment I did I ran past the werewolves and vampires that had paused in their private battles to see this wars first casualty. I couldn't breathe, physically unable to fill my lungs with air until I knew who it was. I was in a state of limbo, of panic and confusion that threatened to engulf me. My heart hammered in my chest as I shoved past more and more motionless figures. I had to get to the centre of the web, had to find the answer that could destroy everything, could swat away my network, my life, like an unwanted insect.

"Let them be safe, let them be safe," played over and over in my head like a broken record. I caught a glimpse of a bloody chest, a dark-skinned hand but no face. It was then I broke through the tight circle surrounding the casualty, it was then that I looked into eye's that were moments away from losing their glint forever.

"Embry."

He was pale, paler then I had ever seen him. Jake kneeled beside him, clutching Embry's hand in his, desperately trying to hold back his tears. When Embry caught sight of me a small smile lit up his face.

"Don't look so worried Adria, I feel fine," he joked. The huge gash that lay right over his heart said the opposite.

"Of course you do," I smiled, while the tears slid noiselessly down my cheeks, "it's barely a scratch."

Embry chuckled in reply, his face scrunching up in pain as he did so. His expression grew solemn and when he spoke next his voice was hoarse with emotion.

"I'm not going to make it am i?" I almost didn't hear him he was speaking so quietly. The fear was now etched on his face. I looked to Jake for help but he stared back at me wordlessly, a different kind of pain expressed on his face.

I kneeled down beside Embry and gripped his other hand. "You're going to be fine Embry, just fine," I stated, trying to appear confident but instead sounding like a scared little girl. Embry smiled again, gently squeezing my hand. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't muster the energy so he just continued to smile, that same grin and glint in his eye that he always wore. I continued to sit there, refusing to let go of his hand, even when his grip grew slack, even when his eye's closed and his heart ceased to beat. I sat there not knowing what else to do.

"Pity. So much potential wasted." I turned to look at Aro who was staring down at Embry, his eye's cold and empty. There was a steady rhythm to the blood dripping from his left hand, hitting the forest floor with light pitter-patters. Of course it had been Aro, I knew from the moment I heard Embry's scream.

"You see Jake, this is what happens when you don't co-operate." Jake didn't appear to hear him, he continued to gaze down at Embry with a look of pure sorrow. Out of nowhere two guards grabbed him from behind. He didn't resist, didn't fight back as they brought him before Aro, making him kneel with his arms securely behind his back.

Aro reached down and let a long white finger trace along Jake's jaw. The possessiveness that was in the gesture made me sick. I leapt forward, ready to claw his face off only to be pulled back by Drake, my arms firmly held at my sides.

Jake looked over alarmed and gave Drake a scathing look before Aro grasped his chin and forced his gaze back to him.

"Now Jake, I think I have been patient enough. You can either come with us now or more of your…mongrel friends will die until you do." All the werewolves that had been distracted watching were now pinned to the ground by the guards, awaiting their faith. There was a moment of silence as the decision weighed down on Jake. He looked over at me anxiously, his eye's full of despair as he struggled to decide what to do. All I could do was stare back at him, trying to put as much love and support as I could into that gaze. After a few moments of uncertainty, his expression hardened and he turned back to Aro. Before I could wonder what he was going to do he leaned forward and spat in Aro's face. It took all my strength not to gasp out loud. Aro stood completely still for a moment, before lifting his hand to receive a tissue from a guard standing behind him so that he could gently dab at his cheek where Jake had hit. After doing this he dropped the handkerchief on the ground and leaned down to be at eye level with Jake.

"That, Jacob, was very stupid of you," he said, his voice emotionless, his eye's like steel assaulting Jake with their glare. His hand moved with super speed, hitting Jake with what could only be extremely painful force. Jake fell to the floor, his hands tied behind his back assuring he hit the ground with a thud. He lay there a moment before spitting up blood, blood that Aro had spilled. The rage that swept through my body was all engulfing. I could feel my hands begin to shake with it, my vision beginning to blur with the force behind it. He was hurting Jake, he was hurting my Jake.

"You. Will. Obey. Me!" Aro snarled, spitting out each word like an insult. He swung his leg so that it hit Jake in the stomach, hard.

I could barely breath with the pure white anger that I felt. He was hurting Jake and I couldn't do anything but stand by and watch, watch as he hit him again and again. I could hear the thumps of skin against skin as Aro descended on Jake, punching and kicking every inch of him. The fury reached its peak, so powerful I thought I might explode from the sheer force of it. My whole body was shaking, shaking so badly that it made it look like everything around me was shaking as well. It looked like there was an earthquake I was shaking so much. It took me a few seconds to realise that everything around me was actual moving, shaking with me as if the earth itself was angry at this violence it was witnessing. Aro stopped mid punch, looking around him in shock and horror. All the guards and werewolves looked utterly confused, not knowing where this force was coming from.

I took in my surroundings and realised that the rhythm to which I was shaking was the same as the rhythm of the earths convulses. I was doing this, I was making this happen. I concentrated hard and the shaking grew worse, rocks began flying through the air, trees became uprooted and fell to the ground with dangerous speed. Aro took a step away from Jake, who now lay motionless on the floor. He looked to his guards for an explanation but no one had one. Just staring at Aro an array of rocks and plants began flinging themselves at him. He dodged from side to side and I almost laughed at the look of panic on his face. I didn't know how I was controlling it but it seemed like my emotions were the trigger. And the hate I felt for Aro had all of my power descending on him. More trees began to fall, missing him by mere inches. Boulders started dragging along the ground towards him as if they were desperate to bring him harm.

After continuing to look around him, Aro's gaze finally fell on me. I smiled in return and comprehension flooded his face.

"Adria, stop this at once!" he bellowed, continuing to dodge my missiles. Everyone in the meadow turned to stare at me.

Jacob still lay on the floor not moving. I ran anxiously towards him as the ground continued to shake and everything in the surrounding area hurled itself at Aro.

I fell to the floor beside him and examined his injuries. He was breathing fast and shallow but breathing none the less. I had never felt such relief as I did at that moment. Looking over my shoulder, I glared at every one of the vampires before meeting my father's gaze once again. Aro was going to pay for hurting Jake.

Powerless Adria wasn't so powerless after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it wasn't too predictable, R and R, let me know what you thought!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Four

Aro's movements grew more panicked. He picked up speed trying desperately to dodge everything I was hurling at him. Many of his guard ran to his aid but as soon as they got close they were thwarted by trees and boulders. Jake remained unconscious on the ground, completely unaware of the chaos unfolding around him. I reached down and gripped his hand in my own, giving it a gentle squeeze before concentrating on Aro once more.

"Adria that is enough, stop this at once!" he bellowed as he ducked under a log that flew through mid-air. When I did not reply he looked around desperately at his guard. "Stop her!" he ordered and they all descended on my. I had to concentrate further and I could feel my energy begin to weaken as I threw obstacle after obstacle towards all of the vampires. I knew I couldn't keep this up for much longer but, I could not let Aro know that I was weakened. So, without warning, I let everything stop. The earth's convulses came to a halt as all the objects that had been hovering in the air fell to the ground. Aro and his guard became still as stone in surprise at this sudden change of environment. I let them stand in awe for a moment before speaking.

"If you want to leave here alive, I suggest we negotiate." I sounded more confident than I felt, for which I was thankful. Now that the onslaught had momentarily ended, Aro had regained some of his composure.

"You are powerful my dear, but we all know you will not be able to kill us all," he sniped back, gesturing at several of his guard that stood, ready to attack.

"Maybe not, but I'll make sure to kill you. That is, unless we can come to an agreement," I replied sweetly. Aro met my gaze for a long while, visibly weighing out his options. He was right, I would not be able to kill them all, I would die trying. But I could definitely kill the majority, starting with Aro and he knew it.

"And what kind of an agreement did you have in mind, daughter?" he said finally, looking wary but determined. I tried to hide the triumph I felt as I decided on what to say next.

"We are to be left in peace, me, Jake, the rest of the wolf-pack. I will not come after you and, in return, you will not come after me." Aro laughed in response to this and my heart sank.

"Stop acting like a child Adria, you couldn't take on the Volturi, by yourself or with this pack of dogs," he snapped. For a moment I was shocked by his outburst before a slow, confident smile spread across my face.

"No, I could not take on the Volturi with or without my friends. But there is one death I would make sure to deliver and that would be yours." Aro's expression turned unreadable as I said this. "We both know it would be in my power to make sure that happened, even if the rest of the Volturi survive, I will make it my mission to come after you."

With that threat out in the open there was silence, everyone drawing a breath in anticipation of Aro's response. His eyes were cold as always, as they searched my face. I stared back, doing my best not to physically shake with the fear I felt in the pits of my stomach. I felt Jake squeeze my hand gently as he lay barely conscious beside me. That gesture gave me all the confidence I needed. I had to get Jake out of here, I had to.

"I'm very disappointed in you Adria. You brought so much promise, so many opportunities wasted with your foolishness." Drake had moved to stand beside my father and they both glowered at me. Aro's voice was dead and emotionless as his eyes displayed pure outrage.

"Let us be on our way," Aro announced, gesturing to everyone in his guard. Drakes head snapped round to stare at Aro in shock.

"What about the marriage, what about our deal," he asked, flabbergasted.

"It will all be renegotiated," Aro replied dismissively before returning his attention to me.

"Don't think you have gotten away scot-free Adria. You will be seeing us again, one day soon," he promised, his words sending chills running down my spine.

"Yes, you most certainly will," Drake added, determination etched in his face. I tried my best not to audibly gulp with the threat that was in that statement. With that both of them turned and were gone in the blink of an eye, bringing their guard with them. Once I was sure they were not coming back I collapsed to the floor beside Jake, no longer able to hold in the sobs that racked my body. Within moments the rest of the pack had transformed back to humans and gathered around us wearing little more than shorts.

As if by clockwork, Jake coughed and started to wake. He opened his eyes and for a second he lay there. Then, without warning, he sprang up like a shot, looking around him wildly.

"Where are they? Where are the Volturi, where's Adria!" he yelled, his eye's roaming every inch of the meadow for our long gone enemies.

"Shhh Jake, I'm here, we're all here," I whispered soothingly. He finally looked at me and sighed with relief.

"What happened, where did they go?" he asked me, his face anxious.

"Everything's fine now, we can talk about that all later. Right now we need to get you back to the house so you can rest." He nodded and a few of the guys leaned down to help him stand. A few of them murmured nice to meet you's in my direction as this was done and I smiled broadly at all of them.

"Thank you for coming to help me, I appreciate it more than you know. We obviously all have a lot to talk about," I mused and they all laughed in response. Jake smiled too until his eye's fell on Embry's lifeless body and his face fell once more. I gripped his hand as I turned to look over at Embry and we all fell silent. For a few moments we sat there, as if we were waiting for him to wake up. Eventually, Quil and Embry walked over and lifted him between them and headed back towards the house. I gave Jake's hand another squeeze as we followed behind in a victorious, but sombre procession.

The next few days were busy. Embry's funeral was planned and attended. Jake was distraught as his best friend was lowered into his grave and all I could do was stand beside him for support as we both watched, silent tears streaming down our faces. After the funeral the pack came to the house and told me everything. How they were werewolves, how it happened, the old family legends. I was shocked when I realised that Jake had not had the flu but, had been going through his painful transition while I was completely unaware. Jake didn't say much as they all explained, I could tell he was thinking about Embry.

The more I tried to comfort him the more distant he became. He spent most of his time at Embry's grave or out in the woods alone. I ran out of things to try to cheer him up. The rest of the pack came by the house all the time but he refused to see them. Billy and I were helpless as we watched him in this downward spiral, I just hoped that it was something to get out of his system, a process he needed to go through to get over his grief.

I woke up early one weekend, I'd been dreaming about Embry. We were swimming in crystal blue water and I had never seen him so happy. We laughed together as the sun beamed down on us and I woke with a smile on my face. I couldn't tell why but it almost felt like a message from Embry, like a comforting word or reassurance. I went downstairs in my dressing gown and sat on the old porch bench. As the sun was just coming up I heard the creak of the front door and looked up to meet the chocolate brown eye's that always managed to make my heart skip. Jake sat down and extended one of the two mugs he was holding towards me. I smiled gratefully before sipping the tea. I waited for him to speak, knowing he would. This was it, he was either going to tell me we were ok or we weren't, and I had to be prepared for either outcome.

"Adria, breath," he chuckled. I hadn't even noticed I was holding my breath. I smiled again but refused to speak until he did. He sighed and we both watched the sun come up, a scene that should be romantic but, in this situation, felt more foreboding.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and I looked up at him to see he was staring down at the floor, his eye's filled with tears. "I didn't know how to deal with everything, I couldn't talk about it, I just needed to be alone," he murmured, his voice hoarse with emotion. He looked down at me with pained eye's. "I'm sorry," he repeated, lifting a hand to stroke my face. I covered it with my own and he smiled down at me, his tears spilling down his face. That's when I realised I was crying too. We both laughed before turning back towards the sunrise, our arms wrapped around eachother. We hadn't seen the last of the Volturi, we had lost Embry and our lives were changing. But Jake and I were going to be ok. I sighed contently as I finally knew for certain, we were together and we'd be ok.


End file.
